Leave Raquel alone - Her Story
by sunshannieshipperheart
Summary: How would you feel, if everyone accused you a crime that you have never commited? If people ignored you and there is nothing you would be afraid to lose... until someone from the past appears and brings hope to your broken soul. [Multichapter, RUNTHER]
1. Chapter I

**Hello lovelies! (:**

**This is it. This is my second multichapter story y'all were waiting for! (well, at least I hope you were waiting for it :D)**

**Before you'll read the first chapter, I want you to know, that if the story seems a little bit boring in the beginning - trust me, it won't after a while. Besides, there will be Romance and Friendship, too, just coming slowly, because I don't want to rush anything.**

**I was trying my best at this fanfiction, was writing and reading all over again day 'n night and I hope you guys will like and review it, your opinion means a lot to me. And all the reviewers will get cookies! (I think this is going to be my author's note catch phrase :D)**

* * *

**Chapter I**

* * *

She loved being in her room. It was like her little kingdom, a place where she felt safe, a place where she could do anything she had ever wanted, where no one and nothing could stop her from doing what she liked; her room was the place where she belonged.

The only place where she belonged.

"Raquel, the meal is in the fridge, you can warm it up when you become hungry. And you'll go and buy us something to eat, alright?" a female voice yelled.

"Yes, Mom," the girl called Raquel replied with a voice much quieter than her mother.

"Good, I'm out and you better don't call me." Raquel heard the door opening.

"I will not, Mom," the girl answered then and the door was closed.

Her full name was Raquel Oprah Blue. She hated her full name and that's why people used to call her _Rocky._ That was a long time ago: for the dark-haired seventeen-years-old it felt like forever since she had a conversation with someone who saw her as the girl she had been before.

It weren't really the changes about _her_, but the changes that _people_ believed happened to her.

Rocky stood up from her bed and pushed the curtains away, before looking into the big window, the only one in her room. It was middle of spring; beginning of April, she believed, so it was quite unusual that the sun didn't shine and the once clear ocean-blue sky was covered with clouds. The weather didn't bother Rocky; in fact, she hated sun, because she associated it with happiness, a thing she had lost for about three years now.

Different thoughts were on the young woman's mind, they were like thousands of voices speaking at the same time so she didn't have a chance to understand more than pieces of sentences, without any correlation.

Maybe she's gone crazy with those voices in her head, but to be honest, she didn't care really.

Rocky closed the curtains, because the sight of the outside made her feel scared. She always felt scared whenever she wasn't in her room or had a connection to the outside in there. It reminded her of all the things she hated about her life, all the things that made her think about a perfect solution to end this all. But she didn't have enough courage to go through killing herself.

She didn't have enough courage to kill _anyone._

Rocky opened the door of her room slowly, looking into the living room. It was really quiet and usually she would feel the presence of someone else in the appartment, but right now she could only feel coldness and darkness.

That was what Rocky felt when she made sure she was still alive.

The youngest Blue made her way to the kitchen and opened the grey-coloured fridge with notes put with magnets on it. The fridge was literally empty, except for a box with a piece of cheap cheese in it, a plate and a bottle; she didn't know what liquid was in it since she wasn't able to look through. Rocky took the plate out with her stronger right hand and closed the fridge with the left one, accidentaly dropping a magnet on the floor.

It was a souvenir from Canada Ty had bought when he was on his tour in Ottawa. He connected lots of memories with it: his career, his fans, his ex-girlfriend he met in Canada, even. She knew he would kill her, because the magnet, shaped like a maple leaf, was now laying down on the floor, broken into little pieces.

Like her life was.

Rocky bit her lower lip and laid the plate down on the table to open the microwave that was located on the top of the quite high fridge. The dark-haired girl had no problems to reach out for it anyway and put the plate into the microwave, before choosing a warm-up time of one minute.

Her stomach made strange noises; she didn't have breakfast, after all.

After eating Rocky went to the living room, where she put on her dark brown boots, threw a coat over her shoulder and opened the door. She didn't want to go outside, she would do anything to stay in the safe walls of her room, but she knew the consequences too well.

She put the sleeve of her sweatshirt up and bit her lip again, while studying the lilac bruise on her arm.

It wasn't Ty, but she was probably going to get a first bruise from him, too.

In the very moment Rocky stepped out of the apartment building, she felt someone glaring at her back. It was a thing she should get used to, but she didn't. She never lost hope that someday people would find out the truth and everything would go back to normal. But with every day she woke up and found out nothing changed, her hope faded a little bit more.

She didn't give up the tiny piece that was left, though.

"Well, who is this again?" Rocky heard a voice faking enthusiasm. She ignored the girl being the one who knew exactly people abused her without any reason. "I believe I asked you something," the voice said, now sounding annoyed and angry. "Answer when I ask you something, Raque-loser!"

This was Rocky's new name since she returned to Chicago. And Cecelia Jones, the redheaded girl who was talking to Rocky and bullied the innocent brunette the most, was the one who came up with this nickname. She was one of the girls who belonged to the cool clique now, since CeCe had the most courage of them all, she would do anything to prove that. Rocky didn't recognize her once-best friend again; deep down in her heart she felt very guilty because she knew it was her fault that CeCe had changed so much. That CeCe had became a _whore._ Rocky remembered the years of their friendship and with these memories the sight of the new CeCe hurt her even more; she still loved her and even if CeCe seemed to have forgotten everything they have been through, Rocky did not and would certainly never do.

CeCe had not only been through changes in her character, but she had also become stronger, which led to the fact that she could easilly knock out her ex-best friend. She used her strength to scare Rocky, but some part of her always forbid to hurt her more than necessary. Maybe it was also this part that didn't believe in Rocky's guilty like everyone else did. But that part of CeCe was hidden good enough to let nobody know it existed at all.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" Rocky questioned.

"Name one reason why I should do something that you told me to," the redhead questioned back, sounding clearly contemptible.

"Then do not leave me alone." Rocky tried a trick that worked when you used it on stubborn people.

"If you say so," CeCe said; it was clearly one point for Rocky, but she made it seem like Rocky's comebacks were not even worth enough to get a point in general.

She tried to walk faster; she could only hope the redheaded girl would give up because of the boredom of this conversation, but she forgot CeCe wasn't stubborn - she was extremely stubborn.  
"I'm not done with you, Raque-loser." Rocky would like to answer something naughty, grobian-ish: she had been around people who were able to be so as well as they could breath long enough. But if she did, it would only make people believe even more that she's one of _them._ Wait, don't they believe that already? Rocky felt CeCe's hard grip on her arm; the blood couldn't find his way in the veins located there.

"And I will never be done with you. Because I hate you." These words made Rocky more upset than any physical pain. "Do you want to know how much I hate you?"

"No," Rocky managed to say; no, whisper.

CeCe brought her face close to Rocky's and flustered, "There is never going to be a thing or a person that I would hate more than I hate you." She felt a hot tear running down her cheek, an other one her chin. "And I am never going to forgive you." There was silence; Rocky's body shook because of that she cried.

"Because you killed my brother."


	2. Chapter II

**Hey, awesome people! (:**

**I hope you guys have had a good week! I want to thank the two reviewers and I hope y'all will like this chapter and tell me, what you think of it! I know, in these two chapters there doesn't really happen anything like action or crime, but it's starting out slowly and I want you to have an idea of Rocky's life now, so you'll have a better chance to think of what really happened. There's also going to appear someone... but I'm not going to give anything away, even if I suppose you already know who it is... :D**

* * *

** Chapter ****II**

* * *

Rocky only remembered running away as fast as she could and tears stood in her eyes, bothering her to see properly. She didn't pay attention to anything around her, she was just running.

After a while she had to stop. She tried to catch to her breath, but failed; she didn't feel her legs anymore and her throat was incredibly dry, as if someone had pumped all the water out of her mouth. The pain in Rocky's chest and feet was making her weak, but she shook her head and swallowed; she had to go on.

Looking around herself, Rocky noticed a plastic packet hanging on a very huge oak tree. She didn't need more to know, where she was at: she would need about five minutes to reach the supermarket instead of one, but that was not tragic.

Tragic was, how people at the supermarket reacted to her appearance.

Some of them were whispering - Rocky knew they were talking about her -, not daring to say anything loud; others, that had a little bit more courage, were looking at her with narrowed eyes and some were trying to get away from her as far as possible.

She could understand them, she really could, but it still felt rough.

The woman behind the cash desk had checked Rocky's purchases in, rushing because of the people's glares and had looked at the sad girl impatiently, not bothering to say how much she had to pay out loud.

When she got home, her mother wasn't there. Rocky closed the apartment door and walked into the kitchen, laying her purchases down on the table. As she heard steps in the building hall next to the door, she quickly let the dark-red apple she had held in her hands go and ran into her room, locking the door and letting herself fall on the bed.

Rocky shook without noticing that she did and her eyes were closed in angst.

As a few minutes passed and nobody went in, she went to open to the door carefully.

Her confused instincts have deceived Rocky, she was still the only person in the apartment, but she didn't dare to leave her room, because, in fact, she didn't want to.

She shut the door of her room closed, making a very loud sound, even louder than when her parents would yell at each other.

She hated those times when she couldn't do anything to make them stop because she was the reason of their fights.

* * *

Rocky was laying down in her bed, waiting for the night to come, so she could fall asleep finally. She looked up to the clock on the wall which said seven p.m. It was a light pink clock with a picture of Hello Kitty behind the red hands. Rocky's eyes became wet when she remembered how she got it.

_"Hey, Happy Birthday" a blonde girl, her beautiful hair in a high ponytail, greeted. "I hope you will like my present. It's your birthday, so I'll be nice to you for once."_

_"Aw, thanks, Tinka," Rocky answered and took the box, wrapped up in glittery blue gift paper, out of Tinka's hands. At least, she tried. "Umm, Tinka, would you let the box go?" Rocky questioned._

_"Oh, yes, sure," Tinka replied and let go, sadly._

_"Thanks," the brunette grinned and laid the box down to the other presents._

_"Okay, guys, it's time for Rocky to open her presents!", Ty announced._

_Rocky took, smiling, the last present she got today: it was Tinka's. She carefully cut off the gift paper and opened the box._

_"Oh my gosh!", she exclaimed. "I have wanted this for so long!" Rocky took the present, a Hello Kitty clock and showed it to everyone._

_"I thought fifteen-years-old girls aren't supposed to be obsessed with Hello Kitty anymore," Deuce whispered to CeCe._

_"Yeah," CeCe nodded and held back a laughter, watching how glad Rocky was about the clock._

_"Thanks, Tinka!", Rocky called and went to hug the Hessenheffer._

_"You're welcome."_

Rocky smiled through tears at that memory. The friendship between her and Tinka never was the usual kind of friendship, like what she and CeCe had. But, on the other side, that only made their friendship special.

Now, Tinka would just ignore her, not wanting to get in trouble.

Because who's friends with the murderer isn't safe, not only because she's "dangerous" (that's what people say), but because nobody likes people who are friends with someone that is bullied.

But there wasn't anybody that would like to be her friend, anyway.

She wondered if someone that didn't know her before would be encouraged to come, say 'hello' and ask what her name is. What would she answer, anyway? Raque-loser?

Rocky tried to think less, because she was getting a headache slowly. She tried to count sheep's or think about something nice, but neither was working.

She couldn't help but live in the past, where anything was great in her little happy world. She didn't know how perfect her life had been, until she lost it. It wasn't really her fault, but deep inside she hated herself for not being thankful. Maybe this is what she got for groaning because of a few extra pounds or because a guy she liked didn't notice her - maybe God decided to make her pay for all of this.

At least, she hoped, someone who deserved a carefree life more than her, would get it.

Rocky had learned many things in these years, but the most important was, that she had learned to accept things the way they were (even if this didn't make her cry less). Yes, she could go to the police and try to make them believe it wasn't her, but she was hundred percent sure they wouldn't believe.

She would do the same.

* * *

It was morning, again. On the contrary to the last days, today the sun shone like there's no tomorrow which caused our protagonist to wake up, but she didn't open her eyes, even as the sunlight had tickled her face. Had she to go to school today? Who cared, she had ditched school since she went shopping right after coming back to Chicago and people didn't want to be in the same store with her. Rocky learned with the help of her books only because of the boredom, not because she still hoped to go to college. The whole country knew about her story, at least about the story that the police believed really happened - how was she supposed to go there?

Rocky shook her head. She hadn't said a word, when all those people that she barely remembered asked her about the events in the apartment below her. Rocky was too shocked, yeah, that's it. She was only fifteen back then and she counted, used to count, Flynn as her friend. She remembered when she was going to leave for New York to become a model, he had said, she was like a sister to him. And he was like a brother to her, like a sweet little brother. Rocky remembered that he loved playing video games and screaming, 'Die, zombie, die!' while playing; that he loved bacon and was more worried about his hair than CeCe about hers. Tears grew in Rocky's eyes, when she remembered something that happened the last time she had seen him. Alive.

_"Rocky?", Flynn asked, setting his game on 'pause'._

_"Yeah?", Rocky said; she was in the kitchen, sitting on a chair behind the table and looking at the lilac laptop in front of her._

_"What do you think about dating?"_

_"Dating? Why do you want to know my opinion about dating?", Rocky questioned, turning away from the laptop and looking at her best friend's little brother surprised._

_"Why not," the eleven-years-old replied, looking straight into Rocky's eyes._

_"Umm, okay. I think in a relationship you either mean it seriously and take care of each other or you don't date at all. My boyfriend should be a gentleman," Rocky explained excited, "and he should love me for who I am, that's very important. I don't really care about his looks, but about his intellect - I can't date a guy who I don't have anything to talk about with - and his manners."_

_Flynn looked, deep in thoughts, as it seemed, at the ground, holding his controller in his right hand._

_"Too much, isn't it?"_

_"No, but that would mean... I'm perfect for you."_

_Rocky barst out laughing. "Yeah, too bad you're a little a lot too small," she said then and petted Flynn's hair on the way out of the apartment. "See you later!"_

_But there wasn't a later..._

She lost the count of the times she had cried a week after leaving for teenager fine colony. This rough experience made people strong, maybe a little bit too tough afterwards, but the effect the colony had on Rocky was totally different - these two years had broken her, her morals and stamped around on her soul.

She let the tears flow down her cheeks.


	3. Chapter III

**And here's a new chapter! I hope, you guys like the way I write, and if you do, it would be great to check out my new Tynka oneshot, called "Make You Feel my Love".**

**Keep up the reviews, they're making me happy! (:**

* * *

**Chapter III**

* * *

Rocky opened her, from all the crying "glued" together eyes and blinked a few times. Surprised about the fact that it was night, as the panorama behind the window let her know, she met a barely less surprising decision: she wanted to take a walk through the sleeping Chicago.

Trying not to make any sound, she left the warm bed and opened the door carefully. After a few heartbeats she took her purse, slipped into the brown boots she had on when she left the house for the last time and closed the apartment door.

Rocky almost smiled, walking down the stairs; she didn't feel scared outside for once. Because all the people that could hurt her slept and here she was, taking a walk at midnight, freezing in the cool air and humming a tune from a song that she believed to know forever ago; she didn't remember the lyrics or where she had heard it the first time, but she liked it. Watching for people who were either crazy as her or lonely as her, Rocky started humming louder, moving her hips to the beat that she heard in her head.

She stopped doing anything abruptly, because a thought popped up in her mind and made her mouth get dry and some kind of coldness growing in her stomach.

She still didn't remember the lyrics, or the title, but CeCe and Gunther dancing to it and smiling at each other.

This event was not only forever ago, but... fiveever ago? Rocky remembered now: this was the spotlight dance, CeCe and _Gunther_ got it, instead of CeCe and _Rocky_, how the two had planned it.

A kick in the stomach; CeCe and Rocky memories.

She hated as hell the fact that her whole life before the colony consisted of this sort of memories.

Holding back the tears (after all these years it remained a mystery for Rocky, how there were still tears left), she walked on, watching the familiar streets and buildings without all the lights and coming to the realization, that she had never been out that late.

She didn't know where she wanted to go or if she wanted to go somewhere, at all, but a voice deep inside whispered in her ear a direction and Rocky took that advice gratefully.

It was almost like there were radioactive waves taking the control over her mind and taking her there.

It was something between a science fiction daydream and one of her night dreams that never made sense.

Rocky was walking for an hour now. The cool breeze made her arms become covered with tiny goosebumps and her hair flew over her shoulders in a beautiful, almost magical way. The radioactive waves, a kind of hypnosis, but in a natural way, a drunk mind, but from the fresh air, went away, but Rocky was still going in the direction she did before. She didn't actually know, where she was going, but she decided it wouldn't hurt to come home later than she had planned.

A few minutes later, in front of her was the huge airport building.

She came closer and the automatic doors opened, as if they would welcome her to enter. A man in his forties, wearing a big brown coat with a hood, came out and Rocky noticed tears in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks.

She asked herself in her thoughts, what reason he had to cry. Maybe his daughter who he loved very much, left? Rocky prayed for the man to stay strong; she hoped he had a wife who would comfort him.

Then why hadn't she came with him?

The man looked at Rocky and gave her a little smile. He must have thought that someone from her family had left and she was upset about it, too.

She smiled back and for once she knew, someone was nice to her. Most likely, the man didn't know who she was.

She couldn't know the real reason, but she hoped there would be more people like him.

Rocky was walking through the airport, looking at people and trying to guess why they were there. It turned out to be a funny game, if she didn't pay any attention to the people that she got glares from, but it weren't as much as at the day in the city. After a while playing it, she walked up to the bakery and wanted to buy herself something to eat, when she saw a blonde-haired boy's back. Something deep inside her told her to sit down on his table, but she didn't dare. She bought a croissant and took a seat at the table right in front of him so she could see the blonde boy's face.

This cannot be happening!, Rocky's first thought was. But then she decided to find out, what would be that bad, if it wasn't him? She would just apologize and go away...

"Gunther?" Rocky called, sounding insecure.

Seconds seemed like hours to her, before he looked up from his cellphone; ocean blue eyes met chocolate brown ones.

"Rocky?" he called back, laying down his phone on the table. She simply nodded. Gunther took his luggage which was standing behind his back and rolled it to Rocky's table, his cellphone in his jeans' pocket. He almost seemed happy to see his old frenemy when he sat down on the other side of the table.

"What are you doing here?"

His accent seemed thicker to her than she remembered him to have back then, but maybe it only was like that because she hadn't seen him for... four years?

"I don't know," Rocky said truthfully. Gunther laughed at her answer and for seconds they were just looking at each other, trying to find things that hadn't changed since he had left.

He would like to say that she looked beautiful, even if she wore some sort of clothing that reminded him of pajama - nothing left from her girly style -, but he's afraid she would take that as flirting which he wouldn't have meant the compliment like, so he didn't say anything at all.

She didn't even want to say that he looked handsome - his ego shouldn't grow, she thinks -, but she would really like to know about the time in the Old Country, she also wondered if he had been in his motherland all the years she hadn't seen him - she had a lot of questions. But they weren't friends, not then and not now; besides, she didn't know if he had contact with Tinka or CeCe who could have told him about _her story_.

Somehow, she prayed he didn't.


	4. Chapter IV

**Hey lovelies! (:**

**Please read this author's note, this is the most important one so far.**

**I got a review, that said I should turn this fanfiction into a Rogan story and I wanted to know you guys' opinion about it. But, either way, Romance is only going to come up in the end, first it's Friendship / Hurt/Comfort between Rocky and Gunther or Logan.**

**Anyway, you have to vote for either Runther or Rogan! Vote by reviewing and telling your opinion or PMing me. By the way, my vote is counting, too (;**

**But for now, enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review with your vote and opinion on the chapter (:**

* * *

**Chapter IV**

* * *

They didn't know, but it had been exactly seven minutes, before Gunther broke the silence that wasn't awkward, somehow. "How is Tinka doing?"

Of course, she should know it would be the first thing he would want to know, but she needed time to find an answer, anyway. "Umm, I kind of don't have contact to her, but she goes with CeCe to school every day, so I suppose she's alright."

Once again, Gunther laughed and there was silence for a while. "We had agreed to call each other every time we had free time", he said then and ran his fingers through his hair, "and that turned out to be some hours a day for me which I had chosen to sleep through."

"You didn't talk to her at all?" Rocky asked unbelievably.

"Why, sure I did. The first year I tried to call her on weekend, spent hours in front of the computer waiting for her to come online and sometimes she did."

Rocky could hear a little bit of pain in his voice; the sort of pain that was similar to old wounds which had been healed for a long time, but opened and started to bleed again. She felt guilty for making his wounds hurt him again, but she decided it would be better to let him finish speaking.

"These short talks gave me strength, because a lot of things had changed in my motherland since I had been there for never longer than some weeks. It was strange how I, who was born there, didn't feel welcomed anymore... sorry for boring you, I didn't really have someone to talk with - in the war people that I believed to know, turned out to be... traitors and enemies and I couldn't trust anyone at all."

"So you trust me," Rocky replied thoughtfully.

"Yes, I trust you freaking more than those guys who could push a knife into my back while I had turned around to get them some water," Gunther answered a bit angrier than he actually was. He was almost afraid she would just leave, but she was only thinking what to say.

"So..."

He interrupted: "If you want to mention this stupid teasing between me and Tinka and you and CeCe - I think we can get over it, can't we?"

"Sure," Rocky said, giving Gunther a sad smile.

"Is... is something wrong?" he asked, noticing her face expression.

It was such a chaos in her thoughts. Back then, she remembered to find this frenemy-ship funny and annoying at the same time, but deep down in her heart she liked the kind of freakish twins and yes, Tinka had became her and CeCe's friend (before the colony, of course) because she felt lonely without Gunther, but Rocky was sure that if Gunther hadn't left, he would have stepped over the border, too. Now, she would give everything to have a friend, Gunther wasn't that bad, at all, but she was afraid for him, if he would stay by her side after he would have learned _her story. _But it surely was better, if she was the one to tell him her version of the events; the version that nobody had heard before.

Should she tell him now, at the airport, minutes after the decision to get over their ridiculous frenemy-ship?

No, she thought, firstly she should let him tell _his story_; she was sure it was an interesting one and, hopefully, a less sad one than _hers._

"No, nothing's wrong," Rocky replied then. "What about you leave your luggage at your home and we meet at the park; I'm sure you have a lot to tell."

Gunther ran his fingers through his hair once again. "I don't know if the Hessenheffer's apartment is still my home, but we will see."

"Fine, save my number so you can call me, it's..."

"Had it changed?" Gunther questioned, raising his eyebrows at her.

"No, well..."

"Then I still have it."

Rocky smiled a little - she had forgotten how to all these years - at the thought that he hadn't forgotten her in all the years and after saying good-bye, they left.

Her croissant was laying, untouched, at the table.

* * *

Rocky couldn't know how many time Gunther would need, so she decided to go home. It was 2:35 p.m, when she reached the apartment building, happier than ever to have a friend, for once, and ran the stairs up, trying to do this as quiet as possible.

She opened the door and tip-toed into the apartment, closing the door after herself slowly.

"Rocky?", a voice whisper-called suddenly. Rocky couldn't move; who was speaking to her? Had her parents came home and were still up? Ty said he would go on a mini-tour for his fans in Southern America, so it couldn't be him. Or was that possibly a thief?

"Who are you?", Rocky whisper-called back. The person turned on the lights and turned out to be...

... Ty.

In the first moment, Rocky's reflex told her to hug her brother; she hadn't seen him for a long time and out of her family he's been the nicest to her.

But his face expression told a different story.

"Well, what are you doing up so late? Hm?"

"I, I was taking a walk-"

"A walk, how interesting. Where had you been?"

"Um, at the park,"

"Great, so now I suggest it's enough and you will go to sleep"

"But, but Ty, I have to go, it's really important-"

He came closer to his sister and looked straight in her eyes; she couldn't look back. "I said, you'll go to sleep now, or else I will beat you up for breaking my magnet..." Ty's voice sounded similar to a snake's, Rocky could barely understand the words.

"... and for being a shame to our family", he ended and turned around on his heel, being sure that Rocky won't dare to stay in the living room any longer.

He was right.

* * *

She remembered crying, crying a lot. Crying into the sleep probably, because after standing up and looking into the mirror, she noticed how red and puffy her eyes were.

Rocky wanted to fall asleep again, but then she remembered something.

She was supposed to meet Gunther at the park.

Yesterday.

She mouthed 'crap' and opened the wardrobe quickly - she was wearing her pajama, as yesterday at the airport. After changing into the first t-shirt and pants that were gotten by her hands, blindly tasting in the dark of the wardrobe, she sneaked out of the apartment quietly.

She hoped to find him at the Hessenheffer's apartment - she kind of remembered the way -, but for this she would have to ring and pray that Gunther will be the one who opens the door.

When Rocky was there, she knocked twice and held her breath.

After a while the door was opened by a man that Rocky guessed to be younger than thirty, but you could tell he was alcoholic which made him look twenty years older.

"What'cha want?", the man asked, as friendly as he could, containing the fact that he was drunk.

"Um, I'm searching for Gunther Hessenheffer," Rocky explained.

"I don't freaking know such a guy, now get your butt up and leave, I don't want you to be seen here again!", the man shouted and shut the door closed.

He must have recognized her, or else he wouldn't be that angry.

But most important of all, now Rocky didn't know where to find Gunther - the Hessenheffer's didn't live here anymore, she didn't have a clue where they lived now and if he decided to live together with them; she didn't have his number, although he had hers.

Only luck would help her find him.


	5. Chapter V

**Hey everyone! (: (long, but important author's note alarm, please read!)**

**As you may remember, on the last chapter, I had asked you, if you guys want this story to become a Rogan one. But there were 4 votes (5, if you count mine, lol) and 3 of them were for _"Leave Raquel alone - Her Story"_ staying a Runther fanfiction, since there aren't enough of them and stuff. Besides, I already started writing the story as Runther and wrote four chapters ahead, which are Runther, as well.  
****To the users, who voted for Rogan: I'm sorry, but maybe you want to go check out my Rogan oneshot, "Only three words"? And I plan on writing some more Rogan in the future. (:**

**Except for this thing I had to tell you guys, I want to let you know about the poll that I'm making at my profile. Please, even if this story is the first one written by me that you have ever read, please, go voting! The question is, what pairing I should write in the future about. And if you hate my writing, you can also choose the variant "Focus on writing 'Leave Raquel alone - Her Story'" ;D**

**Replies to reviews**

** fortheloveofchocolate : I don't remember, if I have ever replied to one of your awesome reviews, but if not, then I apologize, because your reviews always bring a smile to my face. You have been there from the first chapter and I hope you stay for the last. Okay, that was dramatic, lol (:**

** Love : You actually were the person, that made my decision easier! If I'd be completely honest, I don't really wanted to change this story into a Rogan one, because I hate, when pairs are switched in the middle of a story, with a passion, and, mostly after watching Love & War It Up, I don't see Logan's character fitting into the male role in my fanfiction. I hope, you will keep reading this story! (:**

** CosmicLoathe : OMG your icon made me so nostalgic. Me and my best friend, back then, four years ago and in an other country, were such big Little Monsters. (okay, that sounded weird, lol!) That was when Lady GaGa used to be as your icon shows her. It's not like I don't like her anymore, but now everything's different... Sorry for this. Anyway, I'm sorry to say, that the events around Flynn actually are that one thing that is going to come out at the very end. There's going to be an other thing like that one, but I was going to let the secrets come out at the very end, to build, as you said, the suspense up. Speaking of suspense, do you think I should change the genre _Adventure _to _Suspense? _Hope you will keep reading my story! (:**

**Aaaand that's it, enjoy reading and don't forget to review, reviews make me happy and make me upload every two days ;D**

* * *

**Chapter V**

* * *

Rocky didn't want to be outside any longer, but Gunther was her only hope and she needed to find him. As she exited the apartment building, a little girl locked eyes with her for a second, then her eyes became wide and Rocky could tell she would cry the next second.

"I didn't murder Flynn," Rocky started saying, even if it was senseless, but the girl already ran away. It was costing her much not to start crying, too, but that wasn't helping her finding Gunther, so she decided to walk through the streets (the hood of her hoodie covering her face now) and see if he was taking a walk, too.

After a while she got tired (not only of walking, but of the whispers around her - people still recognized her) and decided to go home finally. In front of her apartment building, Rocky breathed out - a blonde guy was sitting at the stairs.

"Gunther!", she called, "I finally found you!"

"And I finally found you," he replied with a grin and stood up. "Your parents kicked me out, they said you weren't home, had gone crazy and I shouldn't talk to you," he was walking towards her, now sounding seriously. "What's going on?"

"Um, you know, _parents_, they are sure upset that Ty often isn't home," was the first thing Rocky managed to say. She remembered, that she was a bad liar forever ago and this didn't change.

"Ty was home," Gunther replied calmly and took Rocky's shoulders gently. "You may think you don't have a reason to trust me yet... so I suggest you will tell me what happened in your life when you're ready to tell, okay?"

"Okay," Rocky tried a little cracky smile. "But what about you tell me about yours? And where are you actually living now?"

"I rented an apartment." Rocky noticed the second change after his looks: Gunther wasn't talking as much as he did before.

"Um... if it's not too much... can't we go to your apartment and talk there?", Rocky questioned, sounding insecure.

"Sure, why not." He didn't lose a word about how wonderful it was today outside - she sure had her reasons.

* * *

"Here it is," Gunther announced and pointed to the door of the apartment 4F. He opened the door, gesturing Rocky to enter. "Ladies come first."

She remembered how her and CeCe had talked about their dream-boyfriends and Rocky was saying something about how her boyfriend should be a gentleman. CeCe had replied, "Yeah, say stuff like 'Ladies come first' and open the door for you" "Yes, like that," Rocky had said. "Trust me, a guy is only doing that to look at your butt," and they had laughed until their stomachs hurt.

Her stomach hurt now, too.

"Rocky? Are you fine?" She didn't notice that she had came in and sat down on a little chair that was probably used to put your shoes on.

"Yeah, yeah," Rocky replied and stood up to take a look at the apartment.

It had a hall with a wardrobe (who needs a wardrobe in the hall?), mocha-colored walls and a dark brown carpet without any pattern. Gunther went into the kitchen and Rocky followed him. He opened the dark blue fridge that almost seemed little to Rocky, compared to the one they had at home, and took a look at the inside.

"As you can see, I don't have any food right now. Are you hungry?"

Yes, she was, even very hungry - she hadn't eaten anything for a day or something -, but she replied, "No, I'm good."

"Okay, then let's go to the... other room," Gunther said and led his guest to the door. They stepped into the room behind the door and now Rocky could understand, why he had called it 'the other room': in the left corner there was a bed with blue and white striped bed clothing, in the middle of the room there was a small TV in front of a neutral light sand coloured couch and on the right side there was a bookcase with a chair. The interior somehow reminded Rocky of a Sims' flat.

Gunther took a seat on the couch and she took that as a sign to sit down next to him, which she did. He was looking at her for a moment, before asking, "So, what do you want to know?"

"Whatever you want to tell," Rocky answered and for a second, she was looking like the little Raquel she had been once, who was waiting for her father to tell an interesting story.

Gunther seemed amused about her face expression. "When I was leaving for the Old Country, I didn't know what was happening there at the moment. Nobody knew, so I left and when I was there, I found out, that there was a war."

Rocky had always imagined Gunther's home country as a peaceful place, where people were milking goats most of the time. "Why?", she questioned.

"It was a revolution," Gunther replied, "a war between the crown and normal people."

Rocky raised her eyebrows. "Why would people fight against their king or queen?"

"It's kind of difficult to explain. See, in America, there is democracy, right?" Rocky nodded. "Well, because of in the Old Country there is a king and a queen, it's called monarchy."

"I know what monarchy is," Rocky replied a little bit annoyed.

"Wait, that's not all. In the Old Country it's called monarchy, which means, that there's a king and a queen, but the people still have freedom, they just can't choose the monarch. But does this mean, that it really is like that?"

Rocky answered quickly, "Of course it does. You can't just call a country monarchical, if it isn't, that would be a lie."

Gunther smiled sadly. "I see, you don't really know much about politic things. You can tell people all the things you want and they will believe you, if you do it right. If you _make _them believe. Unofficially, Old Country is a dictated country, led by a man who hasn't got a clue about anything, but has an evil and clever helper. Back then, when I was living there, I was too young to understand the fact, that everyone had enough. They couldn't dress the way they wanted to, couldn't eat the food they wanted to, couldn't read the books they wanted to and nothing was going to change. They have waited for years and now the battle has began."

"On whose side did you fight?", Rocky questioned curiously.

"On my own," Gunther replied. "In this war you either live or don't, the interests of the population weren't actually Important anymore."

"It must had been tough," Rocky said quietly and bit her lower lip. She felt Gunther looking at her, but she didn't dare to look back.

"Yes, it was. But there were also good things," Gunther answered and smiled. "It was like a zebra: there are black stripes, but then comes a white one. After tough times, someday, came happy moments. And because there weren't that much of them, they felt even better and you always had a motivation, when the tough times came again."

Rocky nodded, almost smiling at the poetic answer Gunther's. "Now the tough times are over, aren't they?"

"I hope," the blonde said and scratched the back of his neck.

"Do you... do you have to come back again?" Rocky questioned with widen eyes; she knew enough to have an idea of how awful a war is.

"I don't think so. But the laws, now, in the war, are very complicated and can be changed the next second," Gunther sighed.

Rocky looked up to the clock on the wall and then to Gunther, her eyes widen in shock. "Holy crap, I have to get going!" she exclaimed.

"I'll walk you," Gunther suggested politely, but Rocky shook her head.

"No, thanks."

She stood up and walked to the door; Gunther opened it quickly.

"Do you remember the way?" he asked, worryingly.

"Yes, yes, I do"

"Then you're welcome to come anytime you want," Gunther said and flashed a honest smile to Rocky.

"Thanks, Gunther, I really appreciate it," she replied, trying to smile and it actually worked.

"No need to thank, bay-bee!" he used his old catchphrase, making her laugh for the first time in these years.

"See you!" Rocky said and ran down the stairs in rush.

Gunther was looking at her back and wondering, if he could live his old life as Tinka's twin sibling who sparkled brighter than the sun and danced on Shake It Up, Chicago again.

He had a lot to find out about what had changed the time he wasn't there.


	6. Chapter VI

**Hey, beautiful people! (:**

**I actually don't really like this chapter... but it's really important to introduce the second plot line, which is going to be around Gunther and Tinka. But I'm not going to say more, because you will learn the rest in the following chapters (;  
By the way, are you satisfied with the chapters - I mean, with the length and stuff like that? Tell me, what you think in a review or PM. Reviews are always greatly appreciated! (:**

**Replies to reviews**

**fortheloveofchocolate : Wait... I already replied you per PM, oops :D**

**Love : Oh my gosh, why thank you. Glad you like the story! (:**

**BackBecky : Haha, to be honest, me either, I was counting on you guys to vote for Runther. :D**

**YrCaJc : I'm glad, that you like it! #RuntheRockerZ ;)**

**CosmicLoathe : Haha, thanks! I like Tyce best friends-friendship, but I will read your story as soon as possible (:**

* * *

**Chapter VI**

* * *

Rocky didn't know, what to expect at home - her parents probably weren't happy, that she left, without telling anyone. But today she wasn't as scared as she used to be. She had a friend, and now her life finally made sense.

Rocky opened the door and entered the apartment quietly. She went to her room and locked the door quickly. She was safe now. Eight o'clock, she could go to sleep now. That's what she tried, but that one question just didn't want to leave her alone.

How was she going to explain to Gunther _her story?_

* * *

Meanwhile, Gunther laid down in his bed and had his laptop in his lap. He opened the internet browser and typed in the URL of a social network website, where he knew Tinka and CeCe were at. He typed in in the search box 'Tinka Hessenheffer' and there was one result that said 'Tinka Bay-bee'. That should be her. Gunther clicked on her username and found out, that she had 500 friends.

500 friends? She must be popular!

He looked at her profile picture and was surprised to find CeCe and an other girl together with his sister on it. They all were making duckfaces and signs with their fingers; CeCe was doing a peace sign, Tinka a heart sign with all fingers and the foreign girl a heart with index and middle finger. He paid more attention to the last girl, because he was really curious to know, who she was.

She had brown, fluffy hair, that was laying on shoulders and a little bit brownish tan. She also wore something red, probably a cheerleader uniform.

Gunther's eyes became wide.

Tinka was friends with Danielle!

This couldn't mean anything good, because he remembered her well. Tinka had never liked that kind of girls and since when was CeCe friends with Danielle? Were they some kind of a trio?

Gunther started reading Tinka's bio.

_"What's up, my name's Tinka, but my friends call me Tink or Tinky. I'm seventeen years old and single. I love the beach, sweets, bling-bling and boys. Ce and Dani, love ya, my babies! :**"_

His first thought was, _what the freaking heck?_

That didn't sound anything like Tinka. What must have happened to her?

Her twin brother shook his head and looked up 'CeCe Jones', but he didn't find the CeCe he was looking for. Then he decided to look at Tinka's friends and after a while searching through people's names that he had never heard before, she was found.

'Sexy Redhead'.

Gunther raised his eyebrows and clicked on her profile that loaded within a few seconds.

He first thought, CeCe was naked on her profile picture.

Fortunately, she wasn't, she was just wearing a white swimsuit that was showing off _lots of skin._

_"Hi guys, I'm CeCe, but everyone calls me Ce or Sexy Redhead. I love swag, the beach, the word 'sexy', lollipops and boys. Going to be eighteen in two months. Tinky and Dani, my sexy babies, xoxo :**"_

Gunther shut the laptop closed. He felt like falling asleep in the very next second, so he wouldn't have to think about what he just had seen.

Never.

* * *

The next morning Rocky woke up at 9 p.m, because of stomach aches. She supposed they were there to remind her of how hungry she was, so she stood up and opened her wardrobe, where she had two pieces of bread and cheese. Rocky took food to her room, so she wouldn't have to be in the kitchen, where her parents were probably at, making her feel uncomfortable while eating.

After eating up, Rocky asked herself, what she was going to do. A smile made its way on her face, when she remembered, that she could visit her friend, Gunther. She decided to wear something nice and for that case she chose to wear a pink polo t-shirt and denim capri jeans. Dressed up, Rocky opened the door of her room. No one was there, so she put on her old white chucks over blue socks, took her purse and left.

"Who is it?" Gunther asked, after hearing someone ringing on the door.

"It's me, Rocky," she replied and heard, how he took the keys and opened the door.

"Hi," Gunther greeted, letting Rocky come in.

"Hey!" It was kind of funny, how their moods didn't match at all and Rocky noticed that immediately, but didn't lose a word and just followed Gunther into 'the other room'. He sat down on the couch, as the last time, and she did the same.

"Rocky..."

"Yeah?"

"... you said, you didn't have any contact to Tinka."

"That's right," she nodded.

"But are you still friends with CeCe?"

Rocky thought for a moment, before answering. "No, I'm not."

"Do you at least know, what happened to her and my sister?"

"I don't know anything about Tinka, but CeCe..." Rocky bit her lower lip, "... she, she had changed."

"That's right. Do you want to take a look at their profiles?"

Rocky nodded, without listening to the question. He stood up and took the dark blue laptop, opening the window with CeCe's and then with Tinka's profile.

"Rocky," Gunther sounded very serious, "what happened to my sister? And your best friend?" he added quickly.

"She's not my best friend anymore, okay? I know exactly what changes she had been through and I feel very guilty, because I know, that if I had been there, nothing like this would have happened, but I can't do anything now!" Rocky breathed out and yelled on. "The whole country hates me and I hadn't even done, what they accuse me of! They think I'm a murderer, okay? Everyone thinks this: my parents, Ty, CeCe, Tinka, Deuce - they all left me! I wake up and ask myself, when this all is going to be over, every freaking day! I miss my old life, but nothing is going to be the way it was before! I had hoped, CeCe would have stood up for me, as my best friend she had been through thick and thin with me, she knows all my deepest secrets, knows, how to hurt me the most. And she's the one who bullies me the most of them all! I hate everyone, I hate everything, I hate my life!"

While speaking the last sentences, Rocky felt her eyes become wet. Crying in front of Gunther was the last thing she wanted to do, but she didn't have a choice - tears already rolled down her cheeks.

He was overwhelmed with all the yelling and now she was crying, but he just let his instincts do what they had to do.

His warm embrace calmed her so much, that she fell asleep after a few minutes of sobbing.

* * *

Gunther let Rocky rest in his arms, but he couldn't know how long she was going to sleep on. After an hour in the same position with her weight (even if that was surprisingly easy) pressed against his chest, he couldn't take anymore. Trying to stand up, but not to wake Rocky at the same time, she opened her eyes abruptly.

"Did I fall asleep?" she asked confused.

"Yeah"

"On... on you?"

"Yeah"

"Oh gosh, Gunther, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, but I barely slept last night and..."

"It's fine," he replied, smiling warmly at her.

And she knew, it was fine, she didn't have to feel ashamed.


	7. Chapter VII

**Hey, awesome people! (:**

**Seriously, updating this story and waiting for reviews from you guys is making my days better. And, mostly, since school has started today again and Monday is not really my favourite day... :D **

**Replies to reviews **

**BackBecky : GYEEAZ, CONTINUING CONTINUING CONTINUING! :D**

**YrCaJc : If I understood you right, you meant, that just the last chapter was short, but the others' length is fine? Then I'm sorry, I think the sixth chapter sucks, too. But I'm glad, that you were looking forward to this chap. :]**

**Love : Oh yes, there will be some more Runther 'teasing' (I don't know how to call it other way). You really think my chapters are too short? I'll see, what I can do, because I have actually written some chapters ahead and I believe they are as long as the rest... and sorry for killing you, lol :]**

**Masterclass MC : Thanks for the praise, I hope, you will keep reading! (:**

**DarkNight18 : Aww, thanks! I was actually planning some Adventure, but for now I changed the second genre to 'Suspense'. Even if I'm kind of ashamed, I'll be completely honest to you: I haven't figured the whole plotline out yet. After having trouble with an other story of mine, I swore to think the plot out, before uploading the beginning, but I have spent lots of time waiting and writing ahead, so I just lost my patience and uploaded the first chapter. Anyway, if I would add some Adventure, I think I would let something really serious and dangerous happen. You will see, in the end of this chapter is just a tiny preview of what could happen. It could also be Adventure / Crime - but with Adventure, as I said, something serious would happen. So think twice, if you have enough nerves to vote for it. *le joking with a deadly serious voice* :D**

**I hope, you like this chapter, reviews with your opinion are greatly appreciated (:**

* * *

**Chapter VII**

* * *

After a while talking about random things, Gunther felt, it was time to ask her the question that had been on his mind for this whole time.

"Rocky?"

"Hm?" She was eating a fresh red apple and couldn't say anything but.

"Why did you say, that your parents and CeCe hate you? And who accuses you being a murderer?"

Rocky sighed, "If it would be only my parents and CeCe. The whole country hates me - I murdered Flynn, after all."

"You... murdered Flynn?" Gunther questioned unbelievably.

"No! No, I didn't!" For a second he was afraid she would start crying again and started regretting his question. "It wasn't my fault... when I got here, he already was not... alive," Rocky stuttered out.

"But why does everyone think it was you?" He wanted to add, that there sure was a reason why they think so, but the old Rocky would never do something that'd hurt people in any way, leave alone killing, so he let it be.

"Because... because... I don't know, okay? You said you'd ask when I'm ready!" Rocky yelled.

"I'm sorry," he said calmly, "I really am. It's just... everything has changed, since I left and I want to be up-to-date again."

"I'm glad you're not," she said back and took a bit of the apple furiously. "Let's just forget this whole thing for now, I'm sure we have other themes to talk about."

"Yeah, you're right. Do you still dance?" he asked, changing the topic, as she said.

"No," Rocky replied sadly. "I haven't even thought of dancing this whole time."

"Well then," Gunther stood up, a cheeky grin on his lips, "I think it's time to think of it again!"

Before she could even ask, what he meant, she felt his hand taking hers and spin her around. An agreeable warmth was spreading through her veins and she easily followed his lead. He was dancing with such a power, that she never knew existed and inspiration hit Rocky. Her body, that had never forgotten how to move, grooved a little to a beat, that only the two of them could hear, but she didn't dance yet. It seemed to be enough for Gunther, because he made one last move forwards and sat down on the couch again, catching his breath. Rocky sat down next to him, this time a little closer, because those radiowaves, that brought her to the airport about three days ago, _he _was spreading them. He smiled at her gently and she tried her best to return the smile as well as she could.

"And, do you think you're going to think about dancing anytime soon again?" Gunther questioned, still smiling.

"Yes, definitely," Rocky replied, determination in her voice.

"That's great," Gunther said and took a look at the clock. "It's late, you better get going, or your parents will get mad."

"Oh yeah, you're right."

Rocky stood up and went to the kitchen, throwing away the rests of the apple into a garbage-can.

"I guess you are going to disagree, if I'll say I'll walk you."

"Yeah. But thanks."

"No problem."

"No, I didn't mean the walking..." Rocky said, putting on her shoes. "See you!"

And there she left, leaving Gunther's question "What then for?" unspoken.

* * *

The next day, Gunther had woken up early and waited for Rocky to pay a visit. He was sitting on the couch in 'the other room' and listening to the turned on TV, while writing something into a note book. As the first side was covered, Gunther laid the book down on the ground and switched the channel. The sheet of paper said:

"_I'm going to go to school on Monday and there I, hopefully, am going to find out more about Rocky's situation. Besides, I need to see Tinka - she's my sister, after all._

_Until now I know, that Rocky is accused to have murdered Flynn and no one believes in her innocence. I, personally, think, that there are lots of people who don't think she's guilty, but they aren't brave enough to make a stand against the others. Well, if I have found out enough, I will be the first one._

_And about Tinka: she must have became closer to CeCe after her brother's death and CeCe, somehow, turned into a popular whorish chick, dragging my sister after herself. I don't know what I am going to do about it yet, I just want to see her, changed or not."_

Gunther sighed and turned the television off.

He was going to wait for Rocky in silence.

* * *

She woke up at 9 p.m. Opening her eyes, she found the blanket, that was covering her thin body at night, laying untidyon the carpet. The sun shone brightly behind the window, but today it wasn't making her feel sad. She walked up to the window and pushed the curtains away, enjoying the sight of Chicago's buildings which the sun was shining at. The sky had a wonderful colour, a mix of dark blue and light orange. It seemed, like Rocky had noticed the beauty of the sky for the first time.

Something about her was changing, and she liked it.

After a few minutes she decided to start getting ready. She closed the window and left her room, tip-toing all the way through the hall to the bathroom, closing the door after herself quietly.

Rocky liked the atmosphere in the bathroom. The walls were made of white tiles, that were almost shining by themselves, not needing the neon light of the lamp on the ceiling. The room was quite big: on the left side there was a white wash-basin, with a light blue glass standing on it and two shelves hanging on the wall next to it, which were containing bathroom things, like tooth pasta or manicure scissors, on the right side there was a huge mirror and all the way in front of her there was a bath.

She let the water flow. The sound, it was making, sounded like a melody to her. She held her hands into the water and took the soap from the upper shelf to wash her hands before anything else.

After an hour Rocky was all ready. She had taken a shower, brushed her teeth, washed her face, her hair and dressed up. She stood in front of the mirror and looked at the reflection of herself. Not that bad, she thought and started brushing her hair, leaving it flow down her shoulders for once.

She was in an extremely good mood, as she left.

But that was about to change, when she was almost there.

She heard a whistle behind her, but didn't turn around.

"Raquel," a male voice called a few times, without getting a reaction from her. The man, whose voice it was, ran faster to catch up with the scared brunette and came in her way.

"How are you doing today, Raquel?" he asked. She felt his drunk breath on her skin. "You're a rude little whore, answer, when I ask you something!" he said, after waiting for an answer for a minute.

"I'm good," Rocky replied then, hoping the man would leave her alone.

"How can a murderer be good?" the man questioned furiously, his hands turning into fists.

"I'm not a murderer"

"And a liar," the drunk man added. "I think you need to learn your lection."

Before Rocky could even blink once, the man hit her hardly In the stomach. She swallowed loud, trying not to focus on the pain. He hit her once more, this time his right fist catched her shoulder. She knew it wasn't broken, but it felt like it was.

One more punch, this time it was her left leg. She collapsed to the ground, a moan of pain escaping her lips. The man moved Rocky's immovable body with his foot, so she would lean against the wall of a building behind her and face him. One slap, a red print on her soft cheek. A second slap, a third. He kicked her forehead, leaving an ugly bruise.

After an hour, the man had enough.

* * *

After a long time of patiently waiting Gunther got worried. What, if Rocky got lost or something like this? He decided to take a walk from his apartment to hers to find out.

Cars were driving past the streets and people were heading to get their business done. The blonde was walking, with the hands in the pockets of his dark blue jeans, and watching out for the familiar face Rocky's, with the dark brown curls framing it nicely.

What he saw in the next second, was the least thing he expected to see.

Rocky, yes, it was her. But not her at the same time. Her clothing was ripped, bruises could be seen everywhere, where skin was showing and she had a black eye.

"Rocky?" Gunther knelt down and laid his hand down on her right arm, where there was a little piece of skin left, that was bruiseless. "Rocky, can you hear me?"

"Uuuh," a shaky sound escaped Rocky's lips, letting Gunther know, that she was alive.

"Rocky..." he said, looking at her beaten up body and feeling his heart breaking at the sight.

"I don't know who did this to you, but if I find out, he is going to pay," Gunther whispered to himself and stroked Rocky's messed up hair.


	8. Chapter VIII

**Hey, beautiful people! (:**

**Wow, you guys really don't leave me down! I think, the 7th chapter had the most reviews so far. I see, you like a little bit Adventure? That's not as far as I can go! *le dangerous voice* :D **

**Anyway, I hope you are not mad for me uploading the chapter one day after I was originally supposed to - but I couldn't log in at FanFiction, I think that was because of my mail server. Either way, I can't promise uploading the chapters again every two days, because I'm in a really crappy mood right now and I only have one chapter written ahead, but we will see.**

**And the last point, I don't want you to think, that CeCe, Tinka and Deuce are the bad guys... every character has their own story. We already know Rocky's story (at least roughly), we know Gunther's story (kind of roughly, too), but the stories of the other characters are still hidden. It's like they say - don't judge a book because of it's cover, don't judge a person without knowing his / her story...**

**Replies to reviews**

**BackBecky : Thanks, glad you liked it! Oh, the reaction he will have. :D**

**YrCaJc : Agree, the interactions between Rocky and Gunther are my favourite part, too. The rest of the answer I already PMed! (:**

**DarkNight18 : First, good! Second, sorry, I'm not going to tell something, you will find out soon! Third, sorry, no. Fourth, I'm not sure yet, but I would really like to appear him again, he's my favourite character in Season 3! Fifth, is that a question or a statement? Sixth, I did not answer your question, because running away isn't really my idea of Adventure. What is so adventurous on running away? Seventh, I don't plan on putting Logan in the story. Eigth, Gunther is not going to be unbeatable, that would be too boring, I think. Ninth, Tinka is going to play an important role in the story, you will see, and about CeCe I'm not quite sure. Tenth, yay, glad to hear / read that and I hope I answered all of your questions, at least I tried as well as I could. (:**

**Love / Love990 : Aww, thanks, I'm really glad to hear / read that. And Gunther, too. :]**

**Guest : Thanks, I do update every two days (:**

**Masterclass MC : Thanks a lot! About Word: I don't type this story on my PC, and even if I did, I don't have Word right now - my dad re-installed the whole computer and we don't have any programs yet. I would take a beta, but I've had a bad experience and I want to be ale to upload whenever I want and not having to wait, when my beta has time and bother her / him. I'm sorry for any mistakes, I seriously try my best, but English is only my third language and the lesson at school sucks, I learn more at the internet than there. (:**

**CosmicLoathe : Aww, this is, I believe, the best review I have ever gotten! I don't even know, how to reply. *le blushing* :D**

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

* * *

They made it to Gunther's apartment finally. Holding the poor girl with the left arm, Gunther opened the door and carried her inside, to 'the other room', where the bed was standing. He carefully laid her down and went to close the door.

Slowly, Rocky was waking up. The blurred sight of blonde hair and light brown whatsoever turned out to be Gunther's apartment and him going somewhere. As she started seeing everything clearly, the pain was coming back. She sighed, trying not to groan and closed her eyes, being in try to absorb the hurtful wounds.

For her eyes were closed, Rocky could hear all the sounds better. She heard the birds outside chirping, Gunther closing the door and stepping into the kitchen, cars hopping loudly. But she still wished to faint away again, so she wouldn't have to take the pain.

"Oh, I see, you're awake now?" Gunther questioned with a little smile. Rocky wanted to answer something, but realized, that there was blood in her mouth and her jams hurt very much. Nod she couldn't either, so she just stayed quiet. Gunther nodded in understanding and took a box, that was laying on the carpet behind his back before.

"Let's clean your wounds," he said optimistically.

"Um, um, uh-um!" Rocky replied angrily.

"Come on, if I don't, you will get a blood infection. You don't want a blood infection, right?"

"Uh-uh."

"Very good," Gunther said and took a cotton woul pad out of the first aid box. It also contained a bottle full with... vodka? "Okay, it may will hurt a little, but I know you'll stand through. You're a tough girl."

He opened the bottle with the through-looking liquid and wet the pad, before laying it down on a big bruise on Rocky's left arm.

"Ouch!" she yelled out. "Shh, shh," Gunther tried to calm her down, while wetting the wound and killing the microbes on it with the alcohol, "shh."

After an hour of wetting the wounds and shouting, Gunther was done with his work. Rocky stood up abruptly and ran into the bathroom, while the blonde guy was sitting on a chair next to the bed and running his fingers through his hair.

He hoped she would get well soon.

At evening, when Rocky already left, Gunther took his note book and wrote an other side full.

_"Today Rocky was beaten up on the way to my apartment. This can't just be an accident, there's some serious reason and I must find out. Maybe Rocky is going to tell me by herself, either way, I will find out what I have to know._

_By the way, tomorrow will be my first day at school... again. I'm quite nervous, because Rocky disagreed coming with me and I haven't got a clue about how I will be handled there..._

_I'll go to sleep now and can only hope to fall asleep soon, as it's half past eleven right now."_

* * *

Gunther's day started with waking up too early. The sun shone through the curtains, that covered the window and motivated him to start this new day.

He pushed away the blanket and sat up, running his fingers through his hair. A yawn was heard, before Gunther stood up and walked to the bathroom to get ready. Cold was the ground and it made him wake up completely.

After finishing the morning routine, there was still an hour left. He brought his already packed up bag in the hall and turned on the TV to escape the loneliness.

"Today, we are going to learn, how to make the Ukrainian soup 'borsh'."

Gunther didn't pay any attention to the cooking program and let out a sigh in his worry about Rocky.

After half an hour he had enough. Gunther put on his shoes, took the bag and exited the apartment. He would be there too early, but he also had some things to manage.

The train came in time. As the school's station was announced, the train stopped and let him out. Gunther walked for a few minutes, until the school building came in sight. He became nostalgic at the memories, but shook them off quickly, like a dog shakes the water off. He entered and looked around, trying to find orientation.

After ten minutes everything was managed. Gunther got back in his old class and his old locker was his again. As he placed some of the stuff in his bag in it, the first pupils came in. He recognized some of them again, but he didn't remember their names anymore. Wasn't that black-haired girl's name Nastie?

His first class was starting in ten minutes, it was Maths, one of his favorite subjects. He wondered, if he had a class with CeCe or Tinka, or at least Deuce. Was he still working at Crusty's?

But no one of them could be seen in the school hall, so Gunther decided to leave five minutes earlier to search for the room 231.

He found it quite quickly and pushed the door open, finding it full with pupils he got attention of. He found a free seat and sat down, not paying any attention to the curious eyes, that were looking at him. He took out all the necessary things and laid them down on the desk, looking straight to the door, waiting for the teacher.

After the class Gunther took his things and left quickly, wanting to find his sister. The hall was full, but he remembered where her locker was. In front of it was standing a blonde girl; Gunther smiled.

"Tinka!" he called, walking towards her. "Finally, I thought..."

"Are you looking for Tinka?" the girl asked and turned around to face Gunther.

"Yes," he replied confused, looking at the soft blonde hair that reached the girl's shoulders and her ice blue eyes with a touch of grey.

"She's probably in the janitor's closet," the girl said emotionless. "But if I was you, I wouldn't go there."

"I'm her brother," Gunther explained, "but thanks."

"What the..." the blonde girl thought, because she was told, Tinka's brother had found the death in a car accident, but it wasn't like she cared, anyways.

Gunther pushed the door of the closet open and his eyes became wide because of what he saw.

Tinka, almost naked, was making out with a half naked boy!

"What the hell are you doing here?" she questioned angrily and rushed to put her clothes on.

"Tinka?" Gunther called, not believing his eyes. The girl in front of him had platin blonde hair with a blue strain, tucked behind her ear. Her face was covered in make-up, so he barely recognized his sister. She wore a short red glittery t-shirt and a black mini-skirt with purple high heels.

Taking a look at the boy, Gunther's heart skipped a beat once again.

It was Deuce Martinez, in persona!

"Deuce? Did you... and..." he couldn't even say his thoughts out loud, while Deuce put his blue t-shirt back on, showing off a quite muscular chest; blush was creeping into the Latino's cheeks.

"Who are you?" Tinka asked, fixing her hair.

"Who I am, are you asking?" Gunther almost laughed. "Your brother Gunther, as long as I remember."

"I don't have a brother, now leave and I better won't see you again!" she yelled.

"Guys, what is..." a girl, that entered the dark closet, didn't finish her sentence in shock.

"Ce, we don't know him," Tinka explained angrily.

"But Tink, that's..." Deuce started, scared by her anger.

"A foreign boy and we have seen him the first and hopefully the last time, yeah, that's right!" Tinka replied, interrupting him. CeCe was still staring at Gunther, as if he was a mystic creature. "Get out of my way!" Tinka pushed Gunther to the side and made her way into the hall, Deuce following her out quickly. "Ce, are you coming? We are going to ditch the next class!"

"Yeah, hold on, I have to text Frankie," the redhead replied. "What are you doing here? You have been shot down in the war in the Old Country," she questioned, now turning to Gunther.

"Who said that?"

"Everyone. Anyway, why are you here?"

"To learn something," Gunther replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, we all are... not. When did you get back?"

"A week ago."

"So, you haven't heard about Rocky yet?"

Gunther became angry. "I have. She is accused in murdering your brother, which she didn't."

"Shut up!" CeCe yelled. "She's a murderer and you better don't talk to her!"

"Or else?" Gunther questioned provocatively.

"Or else you will wake up in the hospital, my dear," she replied and leaned close to him, as if she was about to kiss him. Because of her short clothing, he could see her whole body, but he stared in her eyes. "You know, I think I could dump Frankie for you, you look way hotter than him now. Just work on your accent and forget about the innocent Rocky." He could feel her minty breath on his skin, but he pushed her away.

"Never," Gunther replied and ran out of the dark closet.


	9. Chapter VIV

**Hey, awesome people! (:**

**Thanks a lot for your kind and caring reviews, I actually don't know what's more fun - typing the story or replying to your feedback.**

**But, before this, I have to tell you something very important.**

**Since a while I'm taking writing and reading very seriously, actually everything in the world, but the two things are what counts in this author's note. Anyway, to come straight to the point: in my opinion, every seriously written story (book, short-story, fanfiction, etc) has to have a moral. Maybe not all of you know, what this is, or why am I mentioning this, or why the Earth is round, or why you can't lick your elbow. To the first point: moral is a message, that, if we're talking about a story, the author tries to convey, to make his / her readers think about a specific thematic or call attention to a problem in the world with the intention to make a change.**

**So now, that you know what a moral is, you probably think about the second point: why I've mentioned that.**

**I don't think I'l be able to stop bullying, self-harm or people commuting suicide, because they're so done with this world (which I think is wrong, there's always a solution or someone who'll be your knight in shining armor). But maybe, just maybe, I can make my readers start paying more attention to the people around them. I don't want you to be heroes and start protecting people, that are bullied or hurt by other people in any way, but thinking is a start. Thinking, that nothing is just like it is without a reason. I'm not sure, if I have already mentioned the quote, "Don't judge a book by its cover, don't judge a person without knowing their story", but if I have, then I'm fine with doing it again, because I'm always glad to see your opinion on the events in the story, but assuming them, I kind of think you haven't paid attention to the words in the author's note last time.**

**Gunther, Tinka, CeCe and Deuce have got their own story and a reason, why they behave like they do and not any other way, so please, don't judge them, just wait, until you learn their stories and then you will be able to make an opinion that will be based on your knowledge about their backgrounds. Take them as real persons, that breathe, eat and have feelings - that way you will learn my moral with our heroes and will be able to use it about people in **_**your **_**life, too.**

**Please, don't misunderstand me with my bad use of English and being in a desperate try to express my thoughts correctly, without offending anyone. I love all of your awesome and supportive reviews, I just wanted you to learn the message behind Rocky's tale. But I bet you have figured it out already, because you guys are awesome people. (:**

**Sorry for this long author's note, but I find the connecting with my readers very important, I just had to say / type this and you just had to hear / read this. Maybe I have made you think, which would mean, that I completed my mission, let me know, maybe I should just shut up and present you the story every time, type one word and I will.**

**Replies to reviews**

**YrCaJc : Gunther loves you, too (: Thanks a lot for your kind words. I would love to update quicker, but I need time to write the chapters and check a few times over. So I could only update quicker, if each chapter was like 800 words long, which is too short, isn't it? (:**

**golddragonriderkira : I hope, you paid attention to the author's note. And Rocky appreciates your worrying about her (:**

**BackBecky : I hope, you paid attention to the author's note. Glad, that you liked the chapter, I hope, you like this one, too! (:**

**fortheloveofchocolate : No, I didn't know you lived in South Africa, that's really cool! I also didn't know Justin Bieber is there right now, but, to be honest, I'm not really caring about him, lol (no offense). But I knew about Bella Thorne and her co-stars - my timeline on Twitter is full with tweets of Bellarinas about how proud and excited they are. :D Thanks for complimenting, it's awesome seeing you review for not the first and hopefully not the last time. You gave me a great idea with adding CeCe and Rocky interactions - I wasn't going to forget about her, but yeah, I'm definitely going to listen to you. (:**

**Love990 : Oh, just wait until you will find out all about Tinka and actually about everyone. And thanks a lot for complimenting, I didn't even expect such a reaction, but I'm really happy it had such an effect at you. (:**

**DarkNight18 : You don't have to apologize for being curious, curiosity is what helps us to improve. (: I think you got Deuce pretty right, I wanted the characters to be as realistic as possible and I knew and know people with the personality like him (at least the personality he has in here). About running away, I misspoke, sorry. I have actually meant, that it doesn't fit in this situation, but it sure is Adventure. Thanks for complimenting, I also felt, that the dance was something special (:**

**ausslyluvr : Thanks for complimenting, stay tuned (:**

**Guest : I hope your attitude towards anyone but Rocky and Gunther changes, because I don't mean to represent any character as evil (hint to the author's note). But other than that, enjoy reading (:**

* * *

**Chapter VIV**

* * *

He was running to escape the truth, so he was running as fast as he could, wherever his feet carried him to. Gunther didn't care, if his class was starting right now, he ran as long as he thought it would be far enough.

After a while, he found himself in front of his apartment building. While walking up the stairs, he called Rocky and invited her to come as soon as possible. She agreed, telling she would be on her way in a few minutes.

"Gunther, what is that supposed to mean?"

Rocky entered his apartment and put her chucks off, knowing the way to 'the other room' by herself. He was laying down on the couch, the television in the background, playing a game on his cellphone.

"You call me up and tell me, I should come as soon as possible - shouldn't you be at school? What happened?"

Gunther closed the game he was playing and turned the TV quieter. "Sit down," he said calmly.

This careless tone in his voice was always making her angry. "Would you tell me or not?"

Gunther cleared his throat. "I ditched the classes after the first one," he said then and bit his lower lip, copying her habit.

"But why? I thought..." Rocky didn't end her sentence, because she didn't really know how to end it.

"I ran away," he went on, feeling the emotions creeping through his veins up to his throat. "I felt... uncomfortable."

A part of Rocky, that was quite small and only four years old, wanted to slap Gunther because of his mysterious way of explaining. "Uncomfortable?"

"I met Tinka, Deuce and CeCe," he answered. "And they let me know, that nothing is going to be the way it was before."

"Tell me about it," Rocky said sadly. "But what exactly happened?"

"It was strange, now that I think about it. In the first class, everyone was staring at me - I believe they still know me, I got back in the same class, after all. I feel like there is something that I missed, the most important puzzle piece, without which you aren't able to understand what the picture shows."

Rocky nodded, signaling 'Go on'.

"But that was not the worst. In the break, a girl was standing at Tinka's locker who I had mistaken to be her and she told me to search for Tinka in the janitor's closet. She said, I better shouldn't go there, but I didn't listen. Well, to come to the point: I caught Tinka and Deuce making out... and with making out I mean really overheated making out."

"Hold on... Deuce and Tinka were making out? That cannot be happening. Tinka hates Deuce," Rocky shook her head in disbelief.

"I have seen it with my own eyes," Gunther said back. "But that is not the climax yet. Tinka had pretended, like she didn't know me. I could tell, Deuce and CeCe recognized me, but she made them shut up and said I was a foreign boy that was seen the first and the last time by them."

"Wait, CeCe was there, too?" a disgusted look made its way to Rocky's face.

"No, she came later," Gunther replied. "The three of them, plus Frankie, were going to ditch school."

"Frankie? The Complication?" Rocky couldn't believe her ears.

"I guess so. I also guess, that he's CeCe's boyfriend."

"CeCe's boyfriend? Are you kidding me?"

"I'm completely serious. Anyways, CeCe said, that everyone was talking about how I was shot down in the Old Country and she also..." there Gunther decided to leave a part out, "... also kind of flirted with me."

"She flirted with you?" Now her disbelief was turning into anger.

"Yeah, and then I ran away."

"Why?"

Rocky's question was left unanswered, because the answer Gunther had prepared, didn't seem honest to him anymore. He thought, he wanted to escape the fact, that nothing was going to be the same anymore, but now he knew, it was something different. Rocky seemed to be able to read his mind, as he assumed after hearing what she said then.

"You don't have to reply, it isn't anything of my business, anyway... but what are you going to do tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Gunther asked to repeat, earning a nod from the girl who had sat down next to him, meanwhile. "I... I don't know."

"But you are going to school, aren't you?"

"Would you want me to?"

Silence was in the air. Rocky thought again and again, before answering.

"I would be egoistic, if I said no."

"Why?" Gunther questioned; Rocky took her time to say something. "You don't have to reply, it isn't anything of my business, anyway," he interrupted her thoughts, grinning. She grinned a little bit, too, before giving a serious answer.

"It's awful, sitting in my room and trying to find something to do. I used to feel safe there, the safest of all the places... but this had changed," a swallow could be heard, "if it's better or not."

Gunther raised his eyebrows.

"Wherever you are, this is where I feel safe," she ended and, after realizing the second meaning of her sentence, she started blushing, cussing herself for being so stupid.

He looked at her with his clear ocean blue eyes; she felt x-rayed.

But then he smiled.

Words were unnecessary.

* * *

"See you, guys!" she said and left the school building the first.

Breathing in almost summery air, Tinka Hessenheffer was walking to the train station, her high heels clicking after every step.

She left the train after one station and walked the short way to her new home. She was living here for two and a half years, but it still didn't feel like home.

"I'm here!" Tinka yelled, entering the house.

"Cut the shouting, I sleep," a male voice yelled back and a door was closing. Tinka stepped into the living room and let herself fall at the couch, turning the TV mute.

She was tired and upset, but mostly upset. Because Gunther, who she hated with a passion, was back and now she couldn't just give him the blame for... for everything.

She felt her eyes getting wet and hated herself for this weakness.

"Mama," Tinka whispered, before the tears started rolling down her cheeks. "Mama," again and again, as if it would make her stop crying. "Mama," for the last time, before she felt her eyes getting heavy and closed them, falling into a uneasy sleep.

* * *

Gunther was laying in his bed, the light turned off and the darkness having the upper hand in his 'other room'.

He couldn't help but keep thinking about the accident at school. Not only everything had changed, he had changed, as well, but he didn't seem to fit in. Maybe he was just being dramatic - it was not like he was bullied or something, but the fact, that Tinka didn't want to know him anymore, meant a lot, even in his new life. Sure, he could give finding new friends a try, but he had a feeling, that Tinka wouldn't leave him alone like this.

His own sister.

However, Gunther needed to know, why she had reacted this way. Oh, and not to forget to pay a visit to their parents; maybe they knew the answer.

Maybe there still was hope to get back to everything the way it was; he just shouldn't give up.

And Rocky shouldn't give up, as well, his last thought was, before falling asleep.

Gunther woke up very early, as he learned by the sight behind his window. He was looking for the reason of his awakening, but didn't find anything. _Maybe it's something I can't see, _he thought and pushed the blanket away, making his way to the bedroom.

He cried out, as the cold water touched his naked body with its icy hand, but didn't turn it warmer. Maybe this would help him make up his mind about... nevermind, it's stupid, endlessly stupid to even waste a thought on that, while he had to find his parents and find a way to help Rocky.

Rocky.

Rocky.

Rocky.

"Shut up!" Gunther yelled angrily. This is the wrong way, the very very wrong way. Just stop thinking and get out of here, he thought, while finishing his shower session.

He knew, he's not supposed to feel this way, to even think this way.

But it just happened and he couldn't undo anything.

Why do humans have to be like that?

Looking for a comforting hand on your shoulder, a nice word that warms you better than a fire, a friend you can count on?

An other human to fall in love with?

Suddenly, the reason for his runaway at school was clear to Gunther.

He had became angry, because everyone, at least as it seemed to him, had made fun of Rocky.

Rocky.

Rocky.

Rocky.

She was that other human he fell in love with.

And he would protect her until the end.


	10. Chapter X

**Hey, beautiful people! (:**

**I'm really, really sorry, if anyone of you felt offended by my last author's note, that wasn't my intention at all! I appreciate every single of your reviews and by explaining the message I tried to convey, I didn't mean that it's wrong to express unsympaty towards any characters. It's just, that lately I have felt like my life doesn't make any sense and now I'm trying to find it, which is a very complicated process and one of the ways I have thought out was, trying to make a change. I didn't want to bother you guys with my personal life, but I had to explain myself somehow, so yeah, that's it and thanks for understanding.**

**By the way, if you would like to help me, you can tell me your opinion, about who you would like to see as a protagonist (main character) "next" to Rocky and Gunther: Tinka, CeCe, Deuce or Ty? You can choose two, if you want.**

**And please, don't you ever think the way Gunther did, he was just overwhelmed with the death of his parents and Tinka's behavior, I don't think he was actually going to do what he thought he would do.**

**Replies to reviews**

**fortheloveofchocolate : Judging Justin Bieber for this, lol. (: Thank you very much, I try my best. *le giving you a chocolate chip cookie* :D**

**beauty behind the words : Thanks a lot! Wonderful pen name, by the way (:**

**YrCaJc : You'll find out soon enough (; Yeah, I thought it was time, hope, it wasn't too soon!**

**BackBecky : I didn't really understand, what you were surprised about, but thanks for complimenting (:**

**golddragonriderkira : Yay, fluff lover alarm! :D**

**rocky9870 : Thanks a lot! There sure will be Runther romance and I hope you will enjoy the rest of the story (:**

**DarkNight18 : About Tinka: Possibly? :D But even if, there's more to it, than catches the eye at first (; About Ty: There is a chance, but I'm not sure yet. He's definitely going to appear again, as well as the other antagonists. / There's no need to thank, I love getting questions. Thanks a lot for complimenting, too! (:**

**Love990 : You didn't sound crazy at all! And even if, I don't mind crazy, as long as it's not creepy :D On the contrary, it makes me happy knowing that someone can feel with the characters in my fic, it's one of, if not the highest stage of complimenting a story. I guess, we both misunderstood each other and I hope, now everything's fine and you'll keep reading. (:**

**NightWolfMoon : Thank you very much for your amazing review! I'm reading one of your stories right now and it's a big honour for me, that you are liking a story of mine, since I think you are very talented. No worries, I'm going to review, but I want to read to an end and that may could take its time. (: Thanks again and I hope, you'll keep reading!**

* * *

**Chapter X**

* * *

Gunther didn't go to school the next morning, but decided to pay a visit to his cousin Klaus, who surely knew, where the Hessenheffers had moved to.

He knocked twice and held his breath, waiting for the door to open. Heidi, Klaus' big sister, opened it and looked at the guest impatiently. After recognizing him, her face became deathly white and she bit her lip hardly.

"In case you are searching for your parents... they are dead," she said then and closed the door the very next second.

Gunther stayed there in front of the door, hoping this all was a dream and he would knock again to see the tall blonde girl smiling at him friendly and gesturing to enter, giving him his parents' address in the end.

He fell on his knees because of the pain building up in his chest and traveling up his throat.

Just don't cry, don't cry, he told himself, silence surrounding him and as if comforting him in the way being silent.

Maybe it's a joke.

Maybe it's not true.

But maybe, he lost his beloved parents forever.

* * *

Rocky nodded in understanding, after listening to Gunther's words.

"Gunther..." she touched his shoulder gently, "maybe she isn't telling the truth. Maybe Tinka told her to, or they are in trouble and don't want anyone around them."

"I'm their son, for God's sake!" Gunther yelled out, "How can it be, that they don't want me back?"

A rhetoric question it was, because Rocky didn't know the answer and he didn't, as well. It was almost like it was black around them and they were trying to make their way in the blind darkness.

She stroked his arm shyly, even if she wasn't sure, if she should, but she couldn't just sit here and watching her only friend being hurt.

"What about Tinka, she's your sister, after all," Rocky questioned after a while.

"There's no way I'm going to talk to her," Gunther replied quickly in a tone called 'no-disscusion-I-am-not-doing-this-anyway'.

"Fine, but you want to find your parents, don't you? Then you either talk to Tinka or you go to school and listen to the rumours."

Gunther looked at the girl next to him with a little smile.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

But he wasn't going to answer, at least not to answer with the truth.

Three words it was, not that much, not a long speech with explanations and arguments that he was so bad at.

Three words. But was she able to say the same to him back? What did she feel while their conversations? Did she feel this warmth, when their hands touched accidentally? Did she think of him at home? Could she give up for him as much as he could for her?

The only thought, that she could find his strong feelings for her ridiculous or gross made him a thousand times sadder, than anything else that had ever happened to him. He wouldn't be able to take the rejection, no, that would destroy all that he had right now.

His hopes, his heart and their friendship.

* * *

One hour later, Gunther was sitting in the kitchen and hitting his head against the table. He didn't know, what to do, he felt useless and unnecessary. Every reason for staying here, in this apartment, in this city, in this country, on this planet was fading away. He was wrong: he hadn't changed, he just had built up a wall around himself and learned the brutality of the war, not more. His two only wishes, all the years along, had been finding his family and getting back in his old life, including having two annoying frenemies and dancing on Shake It Up, Chicago. He hadn't even wasted a thought about the possibility, that his wishes would never come true, because that had been his only key to survive and who would give up all his hopes intentionally?

Don't you need a reason to live, something, that makes you happy and gets you through the day, whatever happens?

This reason for Gunther stopped existing, because the last thing that he could count as it, were his feelings for Rocky and he knew he couldn't tell her.

Why don't just end this not living, just existing -?

Why not, if no one is going to care, anyway?

Gunther swallowed and touched the cold window with his fingertips.

This was his rescue - and his end.

* * *

She couldn't tell, why her forehead was sweaty and hot, as if she had a fever, or why this strange feeling in her stomach was there, as if she had forgotten something, but she listened to her instincts or her sixth sense, whatever this was and stood up, leaving the apartment, without making any sound.

She was running, running fast and breathing hard, but if her instincts hadn't deceived her, it was more than worth it.

Rocky rushed up the stairs and knocked on the door loudly and impatiently. How stupid. She leaned against the door and, much to her surprise, it flew open.

The vision, that had been there like a thought, all of a sudden and not wanting to leave her mind.

The fever, the pounding heart, the scar.

It all was there, she could see it with her own eyes.

Gunther was standing at the window-still, ready to jump.

Ready to die.

She held her breath and tip-toed to the window, as careful and quiet she could.

In the last moment she grabbed him by the shoulders and carried inside, feeling her arms getting numb because of his weight.

When Gunther was laying safely at the ground and she was sitting next to him, he felt pain in his cheek, a thousand of knives cutting his face, but not deep enough to reach the flesh.

Rocky had slapped him.

He didn't make a sound, but it hurt.

After a while, he whispered tired, "Why?"

First, it seemed, like Rocky didn't have a real answer, but then words flowed out of her mouth like water, fast and without control. "You are not, what I thought you would be. You are weak, weaker than I am. Do you think, I haven't tried to do it? It would be all over: no pain, nothing. But what reason do **you **have to die? You can start a new life, you are like an empty sheet of paper and nothing is in your way to start all over. You are so ungrateful, it's almost like you want to repeat the same mistakes that I did."

She shook her head, either in anger or in shame because of her behavior.

Gunther tried to process this all; he was feeling depressive, almost jumped out of the window, Rocky held him back, slapped him and called him weak.

He didn't know, what to think, to do, to say.

Silence filled the room along with the night's darkness and made everything seem stupid and senseless. They tried not to look in each other's direction, just sit here on the ground and listen to the chirping of the birds outside.

"I'm sorry for disappointing you," Gunther replied finally, "but I am just a human, like you, and I felt, that there ain't a reason to... live on. It was a really stupid decision and all of the things you said are true, and..."

He didn't get to finish his answer, because Rocky interrupted him with throwing herself on him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He blinked a few times in surprise and pulled her closer then, feeling instinctively, that she was about to cry.

"Gunther," she whispered and started sobbing quietly, therefore she couldn't speak on. He just stroked her back like his mother used to in the first grade, when one of the older guys threw his backpack in the toilet. "Gunther," she repeated.

It seemed like all the feelings, that had been inside her, came out and she couldn't control them anymore. She was crying, because she was still angry at Gunther for trying to commit suicide, because she was scared to lose him forever, because she was sad and had enough of her useless life, because she remembered, how her father had beaten her yesterday, because of everything.

"Shh," Gunther whispered and let Rocky change her position, so now her head was laying on his chest, "everything will be alright, I'm an idiot, I'm not going to leave you again," he said, because he just realized, that she wouldn't have anyone who was nice to her, if he'd left her.

After an endless while Rocky seemed to stop crying. Gunther kissed her hair carefully, hoping she wouldn't notice. Either way, she stood up and wiped the last tears away, walking up to the window and standing there, watching the night panorama. Then, as if she was speaking to herself and not to him, she started speaking.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you..." she turned around and saw the red print on his cheek,"... and slapping you. I just, I just didn't want you to leave. I don't know, what would happen with me then - maybe I'd go crazy or would _really _start murdering people, I don't know," she made a break there. "But that doesn't mean, that you will have me around for the rest of your life, no. As I said, you'll be able to start all over again, just don't go to this school, or, if you want, even move to an other city, I just..."

"Rocky," Gunther interrupted her and stood up to walk to the window, as well, "I'm not going to leave, until you'll be able to live normally again and not after that, as well. We will find all about Flynn's murder, I promise."

"Don't make promises, if you are going to break them," Rocky replied sadly.

"I don't break any of my promises," he said seriously and took her right hand, making her turn around. "I promise with my life, that nobody in this country will ever think about Rocky Blue as a murderer," he squeezed her hand gently.

She looked at him with a little, really little smile and in her eyes was hope.

He knew, if he wouldn't be able to make her free, he would be guilty in disappointing her. But right now, he didn't think about it.

He wanted to make his angel happy.


	11. Chapter XI

**Hey, awesome people! (:**

**Thanks for the reviews, that are just as awesome as you are. Seriously, I didn't even know that this thingy, which I'm writing, can be described / complimented in such a positive way. But I'm glad you guys like it (:**

**About the choice of a third protagonist: It turned out to be more complicated, than I thought! To be honest, I would want every character to play an important role, as it would probably be interesting to know, what changed in all their lives. But I need to choose someone, because I guess if everyone sees Rocky and Gunther being the main characters (I let it say so, you can find it on the right to the genre specification), they may aren't that interested, as Gunther isn't that popular of a character, since he left in Season 3. But what am I actually talking about? I have enough amazing readers who write amazing reviews which make me smile everyday. So let's just settle down on the fact, that it will be told about everyone (maybe Deuce is going to be a little bit neglected, but just a little bit). Just wait, till each character's turn will come, as there is also the main plot line around Rocky and Gunther. I hope, everyone is pleased with this decision (I know I am, I would hate myself for ignoring someone of them :D).**

**By the way, did you guys notice the new cover image? Do you think, it's better than the old one? Do you think, it portrays the story more? It took me a lot more time to make it, than the old one, I actually wanted to use textures, but it didn't really work out, so I left it like this. But, if you think the old cover was better, tell me and I'll change it back again. (:**

**Replies to reviews**

**fortheloveofchocolate : No worries, I haven't forgotten about your Rocky / CeCe interaction suggest, but I have to let some things happen before. Honestly, I think about your request every time I write on, try to find a way to add it, but then say, "Nope, it doesn't fit in here." Just have a little patience (:**

**DarkLight18 : So you think I should feature some Tynka? Hmm... I am a big Tynka shipper, though I like Dinka, too. But, to be honest, I didn't add that heated Dinka kiss because I like the ship, but to kind of underline the character's developments, since at the show Tinka is always making fun of Deuce, as I remember the last Shake it Up episode I have watched. It's probably going to be hard to build another chemistry as good as Runther (at least, I assume from the reviews, that the chemistry is good), but I will make my mind up about it. / Honestly, you come up with so many interesting ideas! I could actually let them sleep at some point (too bad not in this chapter yet), but sexual content would make the story have to go up to M and, besides, I have never written any lemon, even with a background story, though the idea in general is really really good. But thanks for the ideas, maybe I could... ah, we'll just see. (: Thanks for complimenting (:**

**YrCaJc : Haha, you choose everyone but Deuce. I would actually agree on that one; while I was typing the question in the author's note, I actually forgot him at first :D Anyway, thanks for reviewing! (:**

**BackBecky: Yay, thanks! I hope, it was not too cheesy (:**

**JWOW13 : Willll do. (:**

**funtimes-raredtimes : Aww, thanks, that's really sweet of you! c:**

**Love990 : I am not going to add specific points of view, because that way I would either have to leave it in one POV, which wouldn't give me the freedom to describe events and feelings precisely, as Rocky or someone else aren't mind readers (:D), or I'd have to change the POV's all the time, which I don't like, sorry. But I hope, you like this chapter (;**

**rocky9870 : Thanks, I will haha (: Love you too c:**

**Guest / NightWolfMoon? : Haha, you don't have to thank, you're one of the best fanfiction authors I have seen, ever. You should write a book with your own characters and stuff, seriously! :D I'm glad you could feel the emotions I desperately tried to describe, my vocabulary sucks, but I did what I could and if it's fine to you, then I'm happy. (:**

* * *

**Chapter XI**

* * *

"You can stay here tonight," Gunther suggested, pointing to the window. Rocky's look followed the direction his finger led it to and noticed the big raindrops falling down from the sky behind the glass.

"I can't," she replied after thinking for a minute.

Gunther's face expression became upset. "Why?" he questioned, trying not to sound sad.

"I, I just can't," Rocky stuttered out, not daring to look into his ocean blue eyes filled with sadness.

"You didn't answer my question," Gunther said stubbornly.

Rocky licked her dry lips. "Look, how do you think my parents will react? And in general... I would feel uncomfortable," she said then, picking the words carefully.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Just wait here, until it stops raining," he responded emotionlessly and walked to the couch to grab the television remote and turn the TV on. She looked at the ground, biting her lower lip; she knew she hurt him without wanting so, he felt untrustworthy now, that's what his mimics and his behavior told her.

She wanted to take her words back so badly, because there wasn't anything else, that she wanted to do that much, than spending the night together with Gunther, probably having more fun than ever, but she really couldn't. It wasn't really because of her parents - they would beat her anyway - or because she would feel uncomfortable - that was a lie -, the true reason would be never told, she was ashamed of it.

From the first moment, when he looked up, as she had called his name, to today, when she saw his weak and insecure side - she had always known, that there was a connection between them, deepening with every second they spent together.

He brought hope to her broken soul, a splash of life into the darkness, also known as her life, but she read the stars wrong.

Because she lost control and just let herself fall, even if it didn't feel like falling.

Yesterday and all the days before, she could deny it and tell herself, that she was just grateful for having him.

But when the vision came and she knew, he could be dead soon and she would never see his sparkling eyes and his comforting smile, telling her everything will be alright someday, she proved herself wrong.

It _was _love, definitely.

She just didn't know how to love anymore.

And she didn't know what could happen in these hours she would stay at his apartment, maybe she would blurt out accidentally and destroy the connection they had built so carefully.

No, that couldn't happen.

"You can go," his voice ripped Rocky out of her thoughts. She looked to the window; it didn't rain anymore. But she couldn't go now, couldn't leave him being mad and hurt.

"Gunther," she sat down next to him, with a little distance, in case he would push her away. "I didn't really mean, that I would feel uncomfortable around you, I misspoke. But my parents really _will _get mad, you know."

He turned his head to face her. "You don't have to explain yourself to me, you didn't do anything wrong," he said.

"So, you aren't mad?"

"No, why would I. But tomorrow... come a few hours later, okay?"

"Why?" Rocky asked surprised.

"Just... come a few hours later."

"Fine, then see you tomorrow... a few hours later," she said and touched his arm, only to blush afterwards, while putting on her shoes and walking home.

Maybe, just maybe, if she could become who she used to be again, he would be able to feel something towards her, Rocky thought.

* * *

"Hello?"

Tinka's phone ringed and she picked it up, wondering about the unknown ID.

"Hello Tinka, this is Heidi," a voice replied in the language of the Old Country.

"Heidi, it's been quite a while since we have talked the last time," Tinka said cheerfully in the Old Country's language, as well.

"Yes, it has. Now, what would you think about catching up in an hour or so? I suppose you still know where I live," Heidi suggested.

"Sure thing, let's say in an hour and a half, is that fine?" Tinka questioned, opening her wardrobe and looking for the right outfit.

"Yes, it is. See you!"

"Bye!" Tinka said and finished the call.

"So, Tinka, how is it going? How is Tobias?"

The blonde sighed and continued chewing her gum. "I'm alright and Tobias is, too. What about you?"

"Everything's good. By the way, I heard Gunther is back," Heidi said and stroked the ends of her blonde hair.

Tinka stopped chewing. "How do you know?"

"I saw him," Heidi replied and took her time to go on. "He came here," she said then.

"What?" Tinka yelled out. "What was he doing here?"

"Well, not exactly here, I didn't let him in..."

"Now tell already," Tinka said impatiently.

"Okay, okay, calm down. He was looking for your parents," Heidi answered calmly, as if she wasn't interested in the conversation.

Tinka's eyes became wet, but she ignored it. "What did you tell him?"

"That they are dead," Heidi said, still sounding disinterested.

A single tear escaped Tinka's eye. "What did he answer?"

"I closed the door. Listen, Tinka, I'm not trying to be unfriendly or something, but why do you think it was his fault, that your..."

"Because it is!" Tinka yelled out, interrupting her cousin.

"But if it was so, I think he would know, wouldn't he?"

"Why do you even care? I have to go now, bye."

And with that she left the apartment quickly and texted CeCe to meet at the mall as soon as possible.

The redhead texted back, that she's on her way. Tinka nodded satisfied and sat down on a bench, as she had to wipe away her tears and add mascara. After a few minutes she was ready to go and took the shortest way to the mall, her new red-black high heels clicking after every step, as usual.

* * *

After a kiss on the cheek the girls sat down, so Tinka could explain, why she had called her friend.

"Heidi, the sister of my cousin Klaus, had called me and asked to come," Tinka started.

"Wait, is Klaus that annoying and rude little boy that me and... that I had to babysit?" CeCe interrupted.

"Yes, exactly," the blonde replied with a little grin on her lips. "Anyway, she told me, that Gunther paid - or tried to pay - her a visit."

"Why 'tried to pay'?" CeCe questioned, sounding confused.

"She didn't let him in, now stop interrupting me," Tinka said. "He - he was looking for my parents."

Their _both _parents, CeCe thought, but didn't correct her friend. "And?" To be honest, CeCe didn't really care about this whole story, since Gunther was on Rocky's side.

"And, and I don't know what do... I want to take revenge for them, but that would be pointless, if he doesn't even know what happened to them."

"Tinka, why don't you just leave this all alone? He isn't going to have a good life, if he's protecting Raque-loser, anyway."

"But that's not fair! He killed my parents!"

Just don't cry, Tinka, don't cry.

"That's ridiculous, he wasn't even there, when they died," CeCe replied calmly.

"I don't care, I know, it was him! He would, he would always fight, yes, fight with them over every little thing, call them names, when they couldn't hear - they, they sent him to the Old Country, so he would stop make our lives miserable, but no, he had to come back - you don't know, how it is, when your own brother turns out to be your worst enemy. He is, he is evil-" Tinka stuttered out and CeCe was almost scared because of the sudden change of her blonde friend's mind.

"Tinka, Tinka, calm down, I'm sure you aren't going to see him again, okay? Just calm down and let's go shopping," CeCe suggested faked cheerfully.

"Su-sure, let's go," Tinka replied and stood up, making her way through the crowd, with CeCe following her.

* * *

Gunther woke up earlier than usual, knowing he had to make a few calls. Even if it seemed useless, this was the only thing he could do for Rocky right now.

It was surprising, how many contacts he found in his old cellphone. He decided to call the first name in the list, Adeline, straightaway.

"Hello?" a high-pitched female voice answered.

"Adeline?" Gunther asked unsure.

"Yes, yes, that's me, and who are you?"


	12. Chapter XII

**What's up, beautiful people? (:**

**I finally found the tab, where you can see, how many users follow and favourite as an author. I was expecting like three people in each, but then the surprise...  
20 people follow me and 19 have favourited me! Isn't that awesome? Besides, I got 3 A's and 1 B in 2 days and two replies from my idols' mothers about the poem I wrote for them (my idols). A nice week beginning :D But enough of me, lol.  
**

**If you want, submit me some ideas about what you want to happen in the story, for example in the adventurous part, where Gunther and Rocky will try to find out all about Flynn's murder.**

**Oh, and just so you know, I won't reply to all of the reviews, just to the ones where there is a question or I want to say something to, as to let you read the actual story faster. But I'm thankful for each comment. (:**

**Replies to reviews**

**DarkNight18 : Well, then I could do that! But first I should make them actually confess their feelings, shouldn't I? (: / I correct, I actually meant **_**Runther**_**, not Gunther, here, I guess, you would agree with me. / In this chapter there will be Ty, and no worries, he will appear again. (:**

**BackBecky : Aww, I love you too c: And it's great, that you liked the chapter! (:**

* * *

**Chapter XII**

* * *

"Yes, yes, that's me, and who are you?"

Gunther's heart skipped a beat, because he just realized, that he didn't know how to introduce himself. He tried to remember, what kind of girl Adeline had been and fortunately something actually came into his mind, a picture.

A quite short girl with dark brown hair, that is braided into a tail, which reaches her shoulder. Her grey eyes are paying attention to the world around her, as if memorizing every tiny detail; or maybe she is just gazing into nowhere. Her eyebrows in the same colour, as the hair, are knit together a little bit, as if she would be deep in thoughts. Her thin nose has a few freckles on it and her light pink lips are slightly open; yes, she definitely is thinking about something. A little bit of decent make-up can be seen on her face, to cover up its bumps and bring out the colourless eyes and mouth. She isn't dressed extravagantly or conspicuous in any way: a light yellow cardigan over a dark blue shirt with little transparent stars, a dark blue jeans, ripped on the left knee and white converse.

Gunther was trying to figure out Adeline's character by only using the 'picture' and he decided she was most likely shy and didn't like to get too much attention, but wasn't too creepy. That was good, he thought and an idea popped onto his mind.

"This is Mister XY, your secret admirer," he answered and tried to speak as masculin as he could.

A short silence followed, in which Gunther quickly figured out the way he would act on.

"So, my love, would you tell me something about you? Something, that I don't already know," he said, hinting the fact, that he could had stalked her.

"Umm, I'm not really an interesting person," Adeline replied surprisingly emotionless.

"Just tell me a random fact... what about your school?"

"My school is quite fine, even if I don't have many friends. You have to be cool and in to have many friends," she explained, leading him to the topic he wanted to talk about by herself.

"And who is cool In in your school, if not you?" Gunther questioned with a tone in his voice, that let the girl on the other end of the call think, that he wasn't very curious.

"Well, there are those three girls that rule the school along with their boyfriends. They are kind of the most popular people there." Gunther figured out immediately who she was talking about.

"Aha... what do you know about them?"

"Why are you caring about this stuff so much, they don't have absolutely anything to do with me. Besides, rumour has it, that the one girl has gone crazy, but no one dares to talk about it, so let's talk about something different."

Crap, Gunther thought, that was way too obvious. But the information he had gotten already, was important, too. He just had to figure out, who of the three were crazy. He'd have time, because Adeline started talking about the sleepover she had had with her best girl friends on Saturday.

That could take a while.

* * *

The chirping of birds outside the window was the first sound Rocky heard on this day. She listened closer and heard a melody in the birds' way to communicate. Since Gunther was in her life, she started paying more attention to things like these, started being grateful for being able to see, hear, smell or touch every single of them. Then she remembered, that Gunther told her to come a few hours later and her face expression became sad. What is it, that he wanted her to come later? He will probably tell, when he's ready to, Rocky thought and with that she opened her eyes.

After getting ready and returning to her room to dress up, Rocky heard a knock on her door. She started shaking: what, if this was her dad and was drunk again? She took a look at her right arm and saw two bruises, the one getting orange already. She quickly put on a long sleep-t-shirt to cover her naked body and opened the door slowly. Ty was standing there, dressed up in a black jacket, red t-shirt with a black tie and dark red pants, that were covering his red converse a little bit.

The siblings just stared at each other for a while, before Ty announced, "I'm going away".

"Where?" Rocky asked.

"That's none of your business," he replied harshly and ran his fingers through his gelled hair, before correcting himself. "I mean, I am moving away, wherever I'll find a job."

"Why?" she questioned, more emotionless than she actually was.

"I-I... look, you are not the right person to talk about it. Just know, that I am moving away from here, because I need money."

He's still too proud, Rocky thought. She figured out from his mimics and the way he talked, that he never was a hip-hop superstar. He had released two albums and six singles, but they were barely bought. He went on tour, but never more than twenty people came, if he had luck, thirty. He lost the game called show business, and he hadn't enough money (and maybe motivation) to click try again. Rocky felt sorry for his shattered dreams, but she didn't know if she should express it, so she just nodded.

"And one more thing... no matter, if I had treated you bad sometimes, I had always loved you. And I still do. I believe, that you didn't murder Flynn and that someday the justice will take its turn, just have faith and don't give up," Ty added.

Rocky looked deep in his brother's eyes, trying to discover his emotions. She had become pretty good at this game, and now it wasn't an exception. She saw sadness, regret, hope and... love?

"I'll try," she replied and bit her lip. She wasn't quite sure, if Ty had meant all that he said, so she just stood there and waited.

"Take care of yourself, baby sis," he said, giving her a little smile and closed the door after himself.

Maybe she should had hugged him or said something nice, maybe she would never see him again, maybe he was just acting when he called her names and said she was unworthy.

But now it was too late.

A sigh escaped her lips, when memories of the times, that were over, came into her mind. She would had always complain about her sibling, how all he had in mind was girls and showing off. But they still managed to get along somewhat and even had their loving moments, which were forgotten too soon.

Maybe, just maybe, they could go back to this someday.

* * *

"I really wonder, what happened to Tinka," Rocky said thoughtfully and took a sip of water in the glass that Gunther had given her.

"Why would you want to know that?" Gunther questioned with risen eyebrows and bit his lip slightly.

"I don't know, just after all the things that you have told me about her now," she replied and refused to look into his eyes, thinking, that he might hates her now.

"Yeah," Gunther said, deep in thoughts.

If he could trust this Adeline girl, she said, that one of the three girls may is crazy. Who would that be? And why did he even care? All that he had to care about, was, how to find out who really murdered Flynn. And there Adeline didn't help him a bit. Maybe he still cared about Tinka, still loved her, as not only she was his sister, but the person he could go to and talk about anything with.

No. That was past, that wasn't going to happen anymore.

Suddenly, Gunther realized the sense of Rocky's words that she had told him, when he was trying to jump out of the window. Being grateful and thankful for what you have in your life, this is very important and if you're not, be sure that you will lose what you had. This is a lesson, a lesson, that you have to learn, or you will lose everything on and on. He remembered, how he was always complaining about not having any real friends besides Tinka, whose friendship was self-ovident to him. Now, everything was different. Even if he wasn't really accountable for the changes in his sister's life and character, he still was guilty. Guilty for leaving her and his parents, who were most likely dead now and the last time he had communicated with them, he was being mean, telling, that moving back to the Old Country hadn't made him happier, than when he was living in Chicago.

Weakness, a treacherous feeling. It comforts you, if you let it be, but destroys you at the same time. Gunther had the choice and he chose to keep it off, since Rocky was still there, sitting next to him and waiting for him to come back from his thoughts. He had to be strong, at least for her and had to start being thankful, even if it was a little bit too late. But, then again, it was never too late to improve, to invent yourself new, to see your environment in a different light.

"I had been through this all," Rocky's soft voice ripped him out of his thoughts.

Had he said his thoughts out loud? Or had she read him, like an open book, his face being the pages?

Rocky was a creature, that remained a secret to him. She had been so cheerful, kind, big-hearted and her positivity shone brightly like a little sun, that to him she was the last person that would deserve something like what happened to her. But, being a human, she was fragile, cracky and breakable at the same time. Sometimes it seemed, like she was able to read his thoughts, to identify his emotions better than he did. He didn't have to act in front of her, to try being who he wasn't.

Gunther looked in her chocolate brown eyes and realized something, that he had actually known all along, but didn't ever mention in his thoughts. Rocky Blue was special to him and he would do anything to make her feel happy and confident again.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Rocky questioned all of a sudden, with a grin on her lips.

"Like what?" Gunther questioned back, grinning just like her.

"Like... I don't know," she replied and smiled.

The first step to make someone feel better, is to make him smile.

Done.


	13. Chapter XIII

**Alpha, beautiful people! (: (No, I'm not from Hawaii or anything like this, I just thought it would be fun to say something different than **_**hey **_**for once.)**

**If anyone of you has twitter and / or tumblr, I am lynchwannabe and twerking-with-rocky, you can follow me, if you want. (Don't mind the twerking in the tumblr URL, it's kind of an insider joke) :D**

**Anyways, I'm not sure, if I have asked this you guys before, so here I go. Me and Leonardo da Vinci have something in common... and that would be the fact, that we can't work on just one thing. I have gotten much better at focusing on one or a few projects and, on the contrary to Mr da Vinci, I do finish what I'm working on. (; Whatever, right now I am kind of working on another fanfiction and I'm collecting ideas for other fanfics, as well. So right now I am slowly writing an R5 fanfiction, and for those, who don't know what I mean, R5 is a band and I am writing a fanfiction about them and an OC, own character, well mostly about an OC and a specific member, but that doesn't matter right now. It's like more for myself, but we will see. Beside of this, I have some ideas for following ships: Runther, DeCe, Tynka, Rogan, RTD and Auslly (I know, it's not from Shake It Up, but they are one of my FPFL, which means **_**f**_**avourite **_**p**_**airings **_**f**_**or **_**l**_**ife. Yep, I made that abbreviation up, because OTP actually means only one pairing, even if people use this for more than one ships.**

**Anyway, I wanted you guys to tell me, which of all these projects I should work on! You can either tell it in a review or vote in a poll at my profile. There isn't the R5 fanfiction possibility, but I doubt any of you would like to read a story including a band you don't know, lol. You can choose this variant, though, as well as a pairing I haven't mentioned, as long as it's in a show I actually know something about. :D**

**So, I am excited for your votes (hopefully there will be any) and, as always, your reviews! C:**

**Replies to reviews**

**fortheloveofchocolate : Yes, yes I have, and you should honestly stop worrying, I pay much attention to the opinion of my readers! But thanks for complimenting (:**

**DarkNight18 : Opposites Attract It Up? I suppose that's a new Shake It Up episode, I just realized I haven't watched Shake It Up or any other show for ages, lol. But it's pretty suckish to watch everything online... anyways, the title makes me think of Tynka, but I don't know anything specific. If you want, you can go look up the episode on the Shake It Up wikis, they are also usually the first one to publish the promo. / Anonymous tip, that's a great idea, might use it sometime! (:**

**CosmicLoathe : Oh my gosh, your review just made my day. I try my best c:**

* * *

**Chapter XIII**

* * *

It was about seven o'clock and Gunther was still sleeping, when his cellphone ringed. He grabbed it, groaning, because the light of its screen blended him for a few moments and answered the call without looking at the ID.

"Hello?" he said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Hey," a voice replied, which was recognized quickly; it was Adeline.

"Hey," Gunther repeated, trying to figure out, why she had called.

"It would be kind of easier, if you'd tell me your name," Adeline stated giggling.

"Umm, the name's Nat," he lied, because he still had hope to learn something important about Rocky and wasn't sure, if she hadn't heard about him.

"Nat," she said, as if trying out, how his fake name sounded. "Well, Nat, am I going to see you at school today?"

"I don't go to your school," he answered quickly.

"Then what about meeting at my school after the lesson?" she suggested in a flirty tone.

What had actually happened to the shy girl, that he had in his memories? Gunther asked himself.

"Sorry, I'm very busy today," he answered spontaneously.

"Oh, that's sad. But we can still talk before heading to school," Adeline said; she was probably smiling now.

"Yeah, sure," Gunther agreed and decided to walk into the kitchen, as a coffee would be needed.

* * *

Rocky woke up very late today, because she barely got any sleep in the night. A nightmare plagued her and the nightmare was a memory, that Rocky tried to let go, but her mind refused to.

_She was climbing through the window of the Jones' apartment to visit her best friend, CeCe. She put her feet on the couch and greeted, "Hey, hey, hey!"_

_She waited a few moments for CeCe to reply, but she was most likely on a date with the girls' best guy friend, Deuce. Nothing was official yet, so Rocky was very excited to know the details. She decided to stay here and wait for CeCe to come back from her date and walked to the couch, where Flynn was playing some video game, as always. She just hoped, he wasn't mad because of what she told him last time._

_"Hey, Flynn," she greeted cheerfully and sat down next to him._

"No... please, not again..."

_She looked at Flynn, smiling, but the smile faded away quickly._

"No... I can't take this..."

_He was sitting on the couch accurately, but his throat..._

_The left side of his throat..._

_There was a huge hole, probably made with a knife, and blood was splashing out of it like a fountain._

_Rocky shrank back__instinctively; she had never seen that much blood before. But then she realized, what was actually happening._

_He couldn't take the lost of so much blood. She had to do something._

_She grabbed his hand and tried to feel the pulse, but she could only feel the pounding of her own heart. Then she saw wounds on the wrists' veins, similar to the ones that people do, when they want to end their life. Her eyes became even more widen than they were before, but she didn't have time to be scared; it was about seconds._

_She tore a piece of the cloth of her t-shirt and tried to press it against the blood fountain, but the shred got completely soaked with blood during the next cried out, because she knew, that she couldn't help Flynn anymore._

_His body shook in agonie a few last times, but then it was over._

_Tears grew__in her eyes and found their way down her cheeks, when she threw herself on Flynn's lifeless body, not caring, if she was covered in blood or not._

_"Rocky?" a voice yelled. "I'm back from my-"_

_CeCe stared at her best friend and her brother, both covered in blood._

_And the knife, that was laying a metre away from them._

Why had the memory to be still so fresh, after all this years, Rocky asked herself in her thoughts and shook her head, trying to shake the vulnerability taking over her.

She remembered, that her parents mentioned something as a travel**, **since it was their marriage anniversary in a week and that they were very excited today. Maybe she could invite Gunther to come to her apartment? There was enough food left.

She grabbed her phone and called her friend. He picked up after about ten seconds, "Hello?"

"Hi Gunther, it's me, Rocky. I thought, since my... my... my family is out of house for at least a few days, maybe you could come over?" she asked insecurely.

"Sure, on my way," Gunther replied shortly, but cheerfully and hung up.

* * *

"I have news," Gunther announced, as they had greeted and sat down on the couch in the living room.

The atmosphere here felt different to Rocky, not, what it would usually feel like. She realized she felt home anywhere he was, and this realization conjured a smile on her lips, for whatever reason. She managed to nod, feeling her insides getting warm; it wasn't the first time, but it felt every time like it was.

"I talked to a girl from our school and I got interesting informations in the process," he added, licking his dry lips.

"Well, what is it about?" Rocky questioned curiously, scratching her cheek.

"She told me something about a certain clique, which is kind of like a bully group. They are called 'The Richards'. Did you ever heard of them?"

"No, they weren't there when I have gone to school, must be something new," she replied.

"Then I will tell you a few things. _The Richards _choose a person, that isn't liked by them; maybe he or she has a big nose or is good at school, anything," Gunther said, watching Rocky bite her lower lip at his last words. "Then, every week at Fridays, the victim must go through an activity, that the Richardshave chosen for it. It can be a fight with one of the Richards or a travel into trash, either way, something humiliating."

"This sounds horrible."

"And it is. But no one can do something against them, since they are scaring people a lot."

Rocky tucked a strain of her dark-brown hair behind her ear. "I think we are at the point, where you can explain, why you have told me about this bully group."

"Well, this time Adeline was in a brilliant mood and I asked her, what she knew about you. She told me the usual things and when I said, that I'm wondering, if it wasn't you - I know it's not you -, who could have done that and why. Then she told me about The Richards and about some of the members who almost got into jail a few times, hinting, that it could be them. She didn't say anything concret, though, she's probably scared, as the rest."

"So you suggest, a group of bullies, that formed after - after all this happened, murdered - murdered Flynn? But what reason would they have? And how can you be sure they can go that far? I knew lots of jerks at school, but they would never _kill _someone, steal someone's life just like that," Rocky said and laid her nervous hands down in her lap. She knew this was the only clue they had in the moment, but she didn't want to cling to every, even unrealistic possibility and have her hopes shattered afterwards.

"I don't know, but Adeline told me lots of scary things about the pasts of The Richards, so it might be true. And the reason... I think it's up to you to find it out," Gunther replied thoughtfully.

"What do you mean with 'it's up to you'?" Rocky asked confused.

"Only you can know it. It's your past and something that happened in it, must be the key to all of this."

"Yeah, probably," she started calmly. But the problem is, that I don't remember anything or anyone, that would want to destroy my life," Rocky finished angrily.

Gunther shook his head, "It could be any ridiculous reason for a sick person that is guilty in what happened."

She gave her blonde-headed friend an apologizing look, before staring at the ground and thinking.

"It's going to storm tonight, you will have enough time to think back. I'll probably go now," he said and stood up, going to leave the apartment, when Rocky's cold and sweaty hand grabbed his wrist.

"Please, stay," she mouthed, looking at him pleadingly and he sat back down.

Sometimes he really didn't understand her. She was angry and seemed to want to be alone for the rest of her life, but the next second she was confused and wanted him to stay, gazing at him with her sad chocolate brown eyes, hidden behind the long eyelashes a little bit, deep like an ocean and emotional like her soul.

Maybe she was just broken, tired of having to exist alone and at home, tired of crying about the fact, that people believed she murdered a person, a friend of hers, even. Maybe she just needed someone who would ignore her mood changes, ignore the way people thought about or looked at her and would just see Rocky Blue, the cheerful girl with a dance obsession and love for school.

But Gunther couldn't see the girl he had teased years ago, the girl she had been, before this mishap happened to her; she had gone and made way for the new, depressive and always-sad Rocky, thereby letting the third Rocky be shown. The third Rocky, Gunther thought, was a complicated person. She was thinking much about life, about its good and its bad sides, coming to the conclusion, that there were more bad sides and always being mistrustful towards everyone and everything.

Gunther was willing to love every of the Rockys, how strange or freaky she might behave, as long as at least one of them was feeling sympathy towards him, too. And if he should stay, then he would.

It wasn't like he wouldn't want to spend more time with the girl he loved.


	14. Chapter XIV

**¡Hola, everyone!**

**I haven't got much to say, except for the fact, that you can still vote for the pairing I should write about - R5 member / OC, Runther, Tynka, DeCe, Rogan or Auslly and that I am very thankful for each compliment to my story. (:**

**Replies to reviews**

**BackBecky : I'm sorry for scaring you, I had thought, it was not too much detail. But I love you too c:**

**DarkNight18 : I hope, you were not too scared! But it had to be realistic, I got the idea of an overdose of some medicine too late, lol. / I, personally, think, that there probably won't be any couples at all, since the show is ending and Auslly is the shipping spotlight on Disney right now. For Runther I don't see any chance at all, sadly, because Gunther most likely isn't going to return (I'm 100% sure) and even if he did, then either GeCe would happen or nothing, since it's such a popular ship, I'd say the most popular Shake It Up ship. / I'm not really of a Cogan shipper, but since Love & War It Up, all my shipping choices that had something to do with Logan, were destroyed, mostly the fact that I used to support Rogan, but now I think Logan is a pig and he isn't worth Rocky's attention, mwahaha. But it's still hard for me to see a potential romance between CeCe and Logan, just like between Gunther and CeCe. But I like Cogan more than GeCe, lol. See, me and shipping, that's a complicated story! :D I do ship DeCe, though.**

**NightWolfMoon : Thank you! If you want to know, I was inspired by the book "Inventing Elliott" by Graham Gardner, the book had really touched me and some of its ideas were used in the last chapter, the one with the different Rockys even unwillingly, I just realized where it came from, lol. Thanks for the kind review, again! (:**

**auslly4eva : Maybe, maybe, just keep reading and you will find out. ;P**

* * *

**Chapter XIV**

* * *

It was midnight and the moonlight shone right through the opened living room's window. It lit up two faces, one with short blond hair falling onto its forehead and another one with dark-brown curls framing the slightly darker skin and the opened chocolate brown eyes. Rocky couldn't get any sleep, she was laying on the couch for about a few hours, but Gunther's closeness - he was laying on a mattress right next to her on the floor - was making her nervous and she couldn't help but listen to his steady breathing and praying it wouldn't stop; for a certain reason she always was worried about him. She wished to fall asleep, even though that way she wouldn't be able to look at him so close and smile silently, feeling happier than she was before.

Slowly and carefully Rocky put away her warm blanket and touched the soft fabric of the carpet on the floor with her bare feet. She prayed Gunther would be too asleep to notice, that she wanted to go out in the middle of the night, but her prayers weren't heard or were simply ignored.

"Where are you going?" Gunther questioned, being half asleep and his voice, as well.

"I want to take a walk," she replied quietly, biting her lower lip, hoping he would let her.

"I'm not letting you sleep, am I," he stated, his eyes fluttering, but still closed.

"No, no, it's not you, it must be because of the moon," Rocky lied, smiling nervously.

"Oh, okay. But don't walk too long, it's pretty late," he said and opened his eyes to give her a look of this kind, when you want someone to promise you something.

"Aye, Sir," she answered, making him chuckle and herself smile a little bit. "Promise," she added, standing at the door and putting her old white chucks on, with a little hole on the side. He nodded in belief and watched her walk out of the apartment, before turning on his stomach and closing his eyes, trying to drift back to sleep.

As Rocky walked out of the apartment building, a feeling of a deja-vu found its place in her mind. It had been... threeever ago? Anyway, before she had met Gunther... again. She still remembered the old Gunther very well, his blonde hair gelled a bit and his clothes always glittering, by his side his sister, following him everywhere. Or maybe he was the one who followed her, she didn't know.

Deep in thoughts, she didn't see where she was going, so after a few seconds she bumped into someone. Before they both were pushed down to the floor, Rocky noticed the short, barely reaching the person's shoulders blond hair. She expected this person to be anyone but the one that looked up to her, after sitting up on the ground.

Cecelia Jones, also known as CeCe, looked right into Rocky's eyes with an uncontrollable anger and hate. She remembered their last meeting and immediately wished to had stayed at home.

"It's been a while, Raque-loser," CeCe said, standing up and adjusting her blond curls.

"What happened to your hair?" Rocky replied instinctively.

"Oh, I just dyed it. Blondes are in right now."

"Frankie probably was very happy," she supposed out loud.

"I see, you got braver, Raque-loser? Well, that is not going to help you, as Frankie and some of his friends are right there around the corner, they like fighting, even if their opponent doesn't even have a tiny piece of a chance," CeCe replied, chuckling dryly.

Something clicked inside of Rocky, which led her to asking the next question. "You don't love him, do you?"

"Whom?" she was caught off guard, so her voice kind of sounded friendly, as she asked to repeat.

"Frankie," Rocky specified.

"That is none of your business!" CeCe yelled at her once-best friend. "Why do you even care, you should care to avoid me, or else I will get angry."

In a kind of hypnotical voice, Rocky went on. "You are still in love with Deuce, aren't you? But Tinka grabbed him, like a dog grabs a toy, and you couldn't do anything, so you went out with Frankie, trying to move on."

CeCe was as angry as ever, her hands clenched to fists, ready to slap the girl in front of her. "Do you actually know, why she grabbed him like a toy? Do you know even one freaking thing about what we have been through because of you? We were known as your close friends, as close friends of a murderer, so we had to work harder than the rest to be respected. It's all your fault, your!" she yelled and took a deep breath. "Did you know, that Tinka and Ty were dating, before you freaking murdered my brother? Ty was bullied just as you after all of this crap and the rest of us, too. I was the first one to try to become one of these attention whores and I knew it was the only way for us to survive in high school, where no one gives a crap about the person next to them and your best friend can be your worst enemy the very next second," tears were rolling down CeCe's cheeks at this point. "I dragged Tinka after herself, knowing, even if it would be difficult in the beginning, she would be thankful afterwards. And because Ty was seen as guilty as you, I told her to break up with him. I knew she would hate me for taking away the love of her life, but there wasn't another way. The next day after her break-up I found her making out with Deuce in the janitor's closet. It broke my- broke my heart to see this, even if I knew she hadn't have any feelings for him and he probably didn't like her that way, as well, but Tinka was - and is - the only person I can truly trust in this tough world and Deuce is her only possibility to get over Ty, whom she truly loved, as well as Frankie is my only possibility to get over Deuce. It's a closed circle and this crap will go on as long as we can't find another way to live on."

CeCe was no longer sobbing, she was really crying and Rocky was just standing there and watching her being weak for once. Surprisingly, as much as she would had want to, she didn't feel anything move in her heart, it was like all of her emotions were sucked out of Rocky's heart.

"CeCe, I," she started, but got cut off.

"Save it. It's all your fault, all your fault. I hate him, all your fault," CeCe murmured and started walking away in the opposite direction of the corner she told Frankie and his friends were at.

Rocky didn't call her back, because she wouldn't know what to say or to do. It was so difficult, because at once the Rocky and CeCe memories became so old and dusted, as an event, that happened an age ago. As if it hadn't even happened to Rocky, but to someone different, so she wasn't able to feel all of these memories, but take them as tales.

Maybe she hadn't forgiven CeCe yet, or anymore, or not at all, but maybe it was CeCe who should forgive her? She didn't know, she was too overwhelmed with all of the things CeCe had told her; she wasn't completely sure, when she said that CeCe didn't feel towards Frankie the way a girl is supposed to feel towards her boyfriend. But do feelings and emotions actually exist, where egoism and the wish to be better than the others rule the world?

She only knew, that _she_ still had, even if only one emotion, left.

* * *

"You're back, finally," Gunther said, letting a sigh out. "I was already worried someone had beaten you up or something."

"I'm fine," Rocky replied shortly and looked at the clock that was located on the wall right above the television. It said four p.m, so she wasn't sure, if she should still go sleeping.

"Had you met someone?" he questioned, sounding wide awake.

For a second she was thinking about her answer, before saying: "No, the streets were very empty and peaceful."

"Great," he said and watched her taking off her shoes and walking to the couch, before laying down and throwing the blanket over herself. "Are you going to sleep?"

"I don't know, I thought I would feel sleepy after the walk... turned out different," Rocky replied, sounding unsure.

"Try to sleep, though," he suggested and turned on the other side to be able to face her.

The blanket was covering every inch of her body, up to the chin and down to her feet. But her eyes shone in the darkness, catching his and not letting them go.

"Ty and Tinka were dating," she said after a while of locking eyes.

"She had never told me," Gunther answered, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"So did Ty."

"Do they still date?"

"No, Tinka broke up with him and Ty moved away."

"Why did she break up with him? And why did he move away?" Gunther questioned curiously.

"Goodnight, Gunther," her reply was.

"Goodnight," he said and sighed, as he knew too well, that he wouldn't get any information now.

His thoughts wandered to his talk with Adeline. He heard her voice in his head again, sounding excited, as if this whole 'The Richards' story wasn't real, it could be a pretty interesting book. Each of the members had a difficult past and now they found a way to let their childhood anger out, a selfish solution. They hadn't a leader, but there were two steps, similar to the teacher-and-pupil system, except for the most likely age difference. The teachers had been there much longer than the pupils and being a Richard was their life style, like an obsession even. The teachers weren't that kind of a person, that wouldn't care about the reason of any situation, bit use their fists to solve the problem, the most of them were intellectuals, interested in the political and cultural sides of the world. Exactly this was the reason they were a Richard, they knew the reasons, the pros and the contras. The so called pupils were there for the physical support, as not all of the teachers had the needed muscles. The most of them saw becoming a Richard as the only way to survive in school, so they took the chance, as long as it was offered. You couldn't know, what would happen with you the next day - but being a Richard gave you a security, even if it may handled the opposite of your principles. This was probably the last thing most of the pupils cared about, Gunther thought.

Who exactly could become a victim? And were CeCe and Tinka a part of the Richards-group? These questions couldn't be answered, because Gunther's eyelids were getting heavy, signaling him to let the spell of the sleep take over.


	15. Chapter XV

**Whazzup, beautiful people? (:**

**Thanks a lot for all of the lovely reviews! I'm really glad to hear you guys like my little story (:**

**By the way, congratulate me, my idols saw my poem for them! I already told you guys, that their mothers replied to me, saying they liked the poem very much, well now my goal is reached completely, woo. (:**

**Replies to reviews**

**fortheloveofchocolate : Haha, is there actually any competition like that? (; Will do and you're welcome!**

**DarkNight18 : Uhm, I think you misunderstood me, I never said I would put Tynka in, I said I **_**might **_**put it in. (; / That would be great, then maybe I won't hate Logan so much, haha. By the way, are you in any of the Shake It Up cast fanbases? Just curious. Oh, and Deucina is cool, I've never actually thought about shipping it. I don't remember what happened to their relationship at the show, though. / What do you need my help in, concretly? What is your fanfiction about? / Wow, you really hate The Richards, and I haven't even started making a connection between them and Rocky + Gunther. But bullies do deserve hate, as long as you know they do it because they want to do it...**

**NightWolfMoon : You really should read it sometime! I had even made my book presentation in German about it, I doubt that someone in my class likes this kind of books, though. :/ Glad to hear, that your opinion of CeCe is renewing, as new informations are revealed! (:**

**auslly4eva : Thanks! But what do you mean with 'what show is ending'? I only know Shake It Up is coming to an end soon (or already did?), all the episodes are shot long time ago.**

* * *

**Chapter XV**

* * *

"Gunther," a voice called calmly.

This was the sign for him to realize the fact, that his senses were turmed on already. He found himself in the John Hughes, at least the room he was in, reminded him of one of the classrooms there; the same wall colour, the old blackboard with the words '_stupid school_' written on it. His body felt a little bit numb, like it was just given to him and didn't want to take the fact, that it should do what his mind told it to, yet. He tried to move anything, but only his head followed his order and rose up. That way Gunther had more chances to see the sourceof the voice, but no person could be seen. He felt the presence of someone, though; it must be someone very self-confident, because his or her aura was taking away all the space in the room.

"Gunther!"

The voice was calm and a melody to Gunther's ears. He still couldn't see whom to answer, but gave one anyway.

"Yes?"

"Gunther," the voice repeated. He shook his head, believing, that the voice didn't really exist. "You are right, I do not exist. I am inside of you, though; I'm a _part _of you," the voice added, as if reading his thoughts.

He rose his eyebrows in confusion, as he realized, that the voice couldn't be called male or female for sure; It didn't have any gender, volume or timbre classification, it was similar to a through-looking object, that didn't have any colour and whose shape was barely seen. It was true, the voice was insideof him.

"May I help you?" Gunther asked; he had wanted to say 'What do you want', but that would had sounded too rude.

"No, Gunther, I am here to help _you_," the voice replied. "Tell me about your problems. Is there any decision you can't meet or anything you need help in?"

What could a voice, that was inside of him and perhaps didn't even belong to an actual person because of its abnormal neutrality, do for him? But, on the other side, if this all wasn't even real, what could be so bad on explaining his problems to someone, who didn't even exist? Nothing, he thought and decided to answer.

"Well, my main problem right now is, that I have to help Rocky. Rocky is my... my friend and she is accused in being a murderer, who she isn't. I'm searching for the real criminal, so Rocky can live normally again. I don't have real clues, though; I only know something about a bully group in the school we used to go to, I'm not even sure, if they can have something to do with her, but that's all I know right now," he made a little pause, in case the voice wanted to say anything. "I would do anything to help her, if I knew, how, but I don't even know, what to do with this bully group information. It's like I'm drowning, but can't try to rescue myself, because my body has gone numb; it's such a terrible feeling."

As half a minute passed and the voice still hadn't replied, Gunther sighed. How stupid was he actually for believing, a voice that had come out of the middle nowhere, could help him? But then the realization hit him; he hadn't said any word out loud, had only spoken in his thoughts. Maybe that was the reason for the silence from the police's side? Just as he had opened his mouth to repeat all over again, he was proved wrong, though.

"Life can be portrayed differently. Some will say, it's like a game, some will say, it's a puzzle, either way, there are some things that can and can't be changed about it. I use to say, that life is similar to a river - it takes the same way to flow every day, but with enough faith this way can be changed. It isn't easy, though. If you give your best, you can achieve everything. Keep your eyes, ears and soul open and they will help you. Be everywhere and anywhere - theory, as in knowledge, is the first step to practice. I wish you the best of luck."

As the voice stopped speaking, something obviously changed. The feeling, that Gunther had as the voice was here, right inside of him, disappeared and made him feel lonely and upset, similar to what he had felt, when he learned about the death of his parents, but with less of this bitter-sad taste, more like a part of him had been torn away and he was left empty without this one important piece. He suddenly realized, how cold it was and that his arms were covered with goosebumps.

He let a short scream out, just to make sure, that the voice really was gone and it was, because he didn't get any reply, even if he wished for one so much.

It was time to leave.

* * *

"Gunther, are you sleeping? Gunther?" Rocky asked, desperately trying to get an answer. She woke up a few minutes ago because of a scream she had heard, that she supposed Gunther made. She wondered, if he had a nightmare or something like this, that must had made him scream so loudly. She was more worried than ever, sitting on the ground next to the sleeping Gunther, her fingertips touching his; she didn't dare to take his hand, in case he would wake up. A calm expression took over his features, making her calm down, as well; she couldn't help but notice how cute he looked when he slept.

For a moment, she thought about The Richards. Could it really be, that some, to her unknown, bully group had sabotaged her life? She didn't even know, who exactly the members were, but Gunther might know and as much as she didn't want to wake him up, impatience was eating Rocky up from inside.

She didn't need to wake him up, anyway, because he already had opened his eyes, blinking a few times to make his sight clear. Rocky was the first thing he saw, her hair messy and her chocolate brown eyes looking straight at him.

"Good morning, Gunther," she said and stood up, hoping he wouldn't think she was sitting next to him so close.

"Morning, Rocky," he replied, rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Eleven a.m."

"Alright. Do you think you have something to hide our faces or make them seem like foreign ones?" Gunther asked, getting up.

"Maybe, why?"

"We are going to school."

"But we would be too late!"

"Doesn't matter. We aren't going to the classes, anyways. Just dress up and give me a pair of glasses or something, I have to get something from my apartment."

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" Rocky asked, as her and Gunther arrived at school.

"Easy. When the classes are going to be over, we will walk around and ask people about The Richards, or about you. Just don't give them any hints to why do you want to know that. Good luck!" Gunther explained and went to the cafeteria.

Rocky entered the school and looked around. She didn't remember where and what was located, since the last time she had been there was forever ago. She just walked around the school, waiting for the current class to end. After a few minutes it did and the hall became crowds in a matter of seconds. Rocky pulled her fake blonde curls to the side and spotted Miguel, a guy from the nerd-club. He probably knew something about The Richards, Rocky thought and walked up to him. Miguel had short black spicy hair, similar to Deuce's, but not gelled as much as Deuce did gel his hair.

"Excuse me?" Rocky said, trying to change her voice, in case he would recognize her.

Miguel turned around from his locker: "Hello there! How can I help you?"

He spoke with a tiny accent, not as easy to hear out as Gunther and Tinka, more like the way he talked was different.

"Um, hey. I am working on a, uh, project, could I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure, what is your project about?"

Rocky cursed in her thoughts. "About the relationships between pupils in different schools. I heard a lot of rumours about this one and I need someone who can sort out the right ones, being an insider."

"Alright," Miguel replied and leaned against his locker.

"Fine, the first rumour: there are clubs that have like two or three members and people fight over closing or letting them be," Rocky said, scratching her nose.

"Never heard of that. We don't have that much clubs, the most pupils like to spend their free time hanging out with each other outside. We have a Maths club and a cheerleader team, though."

"Great. The second rumour: people from different grades don't get along well." That was true, Rocky knew.

"Yes, that's right. Mostly pupils who get out of school this or next year are very unfriendly to the ones that just had come here. I would even say, there are many bullying cases."

"Tell me more about that."

"Well, I'm not sure, but I have heard there's a bully group, containing of popular pupils who want to control the school. My friend Martin... never mind, that's only a rumour and there's no proof such a group actually exists."

"What is about Martin you wanted to tell me?"

"Nothing, now what is the next rumour?"

"That something happened to your friend Martin!"

"Nothing happened to my friend Martin, now sorry, but I have to get to Maths in time," Miguel said and walked away.

It seemed like Rocky wouldn't have any success, but then she got an idea.

But for this she needed to find Gunther.


	16. Chapter XVI

Hello world...

I'm sorry to dissapoint you guys, but this is not a new chapter. I know it has been a long time since I last updated and I know you all are dying to know how the story goes on, I even got two PMs asking me to update. I assure you that I feel really sorry, but I just can't write on. I could spend an hour explaining myself why I can't do it, but it's unnecessary, so let's just settle on the fact that I can't do it. I loved uploading new chapters, getting reviews that made me smile from you guys, but I just can't make it.

If you feel like it, you can take a look at my other fanfictions about **Shake It Up!** or **Austin & Ally**, but other than that, see you guys.

I'm not saying 'good-bye', because I might upload some little oneshots, if I get a little of inspiration, but I don't think I'm going to update this story.

I hope, you understand.

Sincerely,  
sunshannieshipperheart


End file.
